


Лэ о Эрин Дорон

by Aemilius21, WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Эту «Песнь о дубовой роще» поют тэлерийские моряки долгими зимними штормовыми вечерами, в дальних углах таверн и только после того, как у бочонка хорошей водорослевой самогонки показалось дно.Тэлерийская легенда-агитка.Дополнительные заметки: дикий гон, пафос, постмодернизм, беды с башкой, иcландская правдивость, смерти персонажей, превращения, открытый финал, героическое превозмогание, не пытайтесь это повторить.
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Лэ о Эрин Дорон

_«В вухах цвирчат пташки,_

_в корнях хропэ Великий Змей...»_

«…Похоронив и оплакав Элу Тингола, принялся Диор Элухиль, сын Берена и Лютиэн, за восстановление Дориата. Много славных дел он совершил, прославив на этом поприще имена родителей, ибо в нем слились обстоятельность Берена Эрхамиона и ясный ум матери. Однако когда молодой король впервые узрел тлен и увядание в земле, где прежде царили благоденствие и радость — выругался так, что с древ осыпалась листва, а Моргот в своей северной твердыне долго не мог справиться с икотой.

Вместе с женою, королевой Нимлот, приходившейся ему дальней родней, утешил и ободрил Диор подданных, пообещав свою защиту. И поверили ему иатрим, и приняли в сердце своём, ибо лежал на Диоре — сыне трех народов — отблеск того света, что несли в себе Мелиан и Лютиэн. Свет этот помогал иатрим сжиться с чувством сиротства и беззащитности, ведь после смерти Элу Тингола завеса, отделявшая Дориат от остального мира, пала, а королеву Мелиан, как и её соловьев, никто больше не видел.

Время шло, и вместе с Диором Элухилем полюбили иатрим и жену его лучницу Нимлот, способную с двух сотен шагов попасть крысе в глаз, и его сыновей Элуреда и Элурина — славных и любознательных мальчиков, больше всего любящих лес и звезды, и нерожденную ещё дочь Эльвинг, которую в те дни звали «отцовской удачей»…».

— …Папа, а что такое «бесчестный ублюдок»?

Услышав вопрос Элуреда, Диор едва не сбился с шага. Жена посмотрела на него осуждающе.

Диор кашлянул.

Не то чтобы он любил брань. Но для вастаков, их хозяина и некоторых сыновей Феанора у него находились только такие слова.

Мальчики испытующе глядели на него и дергали за подол туники. Нимлот положила руку на живот: близился час рождения их дочери, которой не терпелось прийти в этот мир. «Разбирайся сам», — говорил её любящий и насмешливый взгляд.

Надо уже что-то ответить. Диор снова кашлянул.

— Очень плохой человек, Рэдо. Но говорить так могут только взрослые, если им сказать больше нечего.

— Почему? — Спросил Элурин, опять нацеплявший колючек в волосы. Диор вытащил гребень и, прежде чем придумать достойный ответ, причесал и умыл отчаянно верещащего сына.

— Потому что…

На ум пришло безупречно-ясное объяснение.

— Это особые слова. Обережные. Как бабушкины заклинания и песни. Ими нельзя швыряться, словно навозными лепешками, иначе они теряют силу и оборачиваются против тебя.

Элурин задумался, а быстрый разумом Элуред хихикнул:

— Получается, король Финрод проиграл Саурону, потому что ругал его плохими словами, и это слышали все?

Прекрасный вывод для пяти лет, просто прекрасный! Нимлот закрыла лицо рукавом. Мысленно она хохотала и только что не дразнилась, как девчонка.

— Этого я не знаю. Холодает и роса выпала. Не пора ли вам переодеться?

Нэллас, почетная воспитательница всех дориатских детей, увела мальчишек переодеваться, а Нимлот положила руку ему на плечо, прямо туда, где горела фибула — серебряный листок:

— Теперь ты знаешь цену словам.

Они шли по осеннему лесу, окружавшему разоренный Менегрот. В воздухе разливались печаль, увядание и предощущение конца. Так бывает, когда идешь по болоту или зыбучим пескам.

— Заметь, я очень сильно смягчил краски…

Колыхание черной вуали среди деревьев они заметили не сразу.

— Кто ты? Покажись!

Из-за старого ствола выплыла высокая, прямая как клинок фигура.

— Я пришла попрощаться. Здравствуй, сын Берена и Лютиэн. Здравствуй, дитя мое.

Горе и утрата иссушили красоту его бабки, так похожей на мать в её лучшие дни. На застывшем, точно восковом, лице жили лишь глаза.

«…Возрадовалось сердце короля Диора, бросился он к бабушке своей и преклонил перед ней колена. Изумленно смотрела владычица Мелиан на внука, и просила подняться, но молодой король не сдвинулся с места. Рядом с ним опустилась королева Нимлот и со всей учтивостью и вежеством приветствовала свою тетю и государыню, предсказавшую ей когда-то великую любовь и короткое счастье. При виде столь искренней благодарности, безутешное сердце Мелиан дрогнуло, а когда король Диор стал просить бабушку задержаться подольше, её решимость уйти в Валинор, искать покоя и утешения в садах Ирмо Лориэна, пошатнулась».

— …Разве ты не хочешь остаться?

Нимлот смотрела на мать свекрови и свою королеву с надеждой.

Раньше её голову прикрывала зеленая или белая вуаль, которую удерживала корона — переплетение цветов и ветвей. Теперь же Мелиан тонула в черном. Под глазами залегли сизые тени, Мелиан словно таяла.

Нимлот не знала, что и думать. Во дни девичества, когда Солнце и Луна только взошли, а в Землях Тени ковали оружие, чтобы подчинить себе весь мир, внучатая племянница Элу Тингола ложилась спать и вставала с мыслью: пока в Дориате есть тётя, пока границу сторожит её завеса, всё хорошо и правильно.

Все переменилось. Нимлот с ужасом сознавала, что как прежде не будет, что ушла целая эпоха, а она и её муж — теперь не просто старшие над всеми иатрим и лаиквенди. От тяжести внутри всё леденело. Нимлот желала вернуться назад, в те годы, когда странствовала по Оссирианду и только встретила юного и ослепительно прекрасного охотника. Нет, позже! В тот день, когда дядя решил соединить искусство наугрим и мятежных нолдор!

Нимлот боялась. Боялась, что они не справятся. Боялась за детей — наследников крови Лютиэн и её дел. Боялась рожать дитя в войну. Боялась страшных предчувствий и пророчеств — того, что ночами видели её глаза.

Боялась, но делала.

Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, и пока живот позволял, Нимлот шла на стрельбище и не успокаивалась, пока всё мишени не становились серо-белыми от стрел.

Ощутив её тревогу, владычица Мелиан положила полупрозрачную руку на плечо Нимлот. Голос её был тих и ласков.

— Здравствуй, девочка-звёздочка! Твою дочь ждёт великая судьба. Я предвижу это, ибо дух её силен и стоек, но… я должна уйти.

Тогда Диор сказал:

— Бабушка, я взрослый мужчина и воин, а не дитя. Я сам могу себя защитить. Ты горюешь и нуждаешься в отдыхе. Но мне было бы спокойнее, останься ты в Дориате. Матушка говорила, что пока ты рядом — даже тень Моргота не смеет пасть на землю иатрим.

— Льстец.

— Я говорю правду. И не хочу терять семью.

Сердце Нимлот преисполнилось нежной жалости. Они с Диором не говорили, но оба знали, что Берен и Лютиэн вот-вот уйдут из этого мира, и вновь тронется замершее когда-то колесо.

Не колесо. Воронка, что с каждым движением захватывает всё больше судеб эльдар и атани.

— Жизнь — это череда расставаний, дитя.

Диор вдруг сделался решителен и спокоен.

— Моя бабушка и королева, — сказал он с затаенной печалью, — вправе уйти, ибо велика скорбь её, и неутешно горе. Но, бабушка, чем больше я думаю о том, что мне предстоит сделать, тем большее отчаяние охватывает меня.

— Не думай. Делай. И не теряй надежды.

Этих бесцветных слов не выдержала уже Нимлот. Она хотела опуститься на колени грациозно, но плюхнулась, как мешок с оленьим окороком.

— Государыня, — её звенящий голос напугал птиц, — и я, и родители мои, и их родители скорбят по владыке Тинголу! Каждый день оплакиваем мы нашу утрату. Государыня, — в горле встал комок слёз, — прошу, останьтесь ради внуков и правнуков! Мы… мы не справляемся.

— Нимлот!

Теперь Диор глядел растерянно, но Нимлот несло, как в лодочке по течению Эсгалдуина в детстве.

— Когда Солнце только взошло, вы сказали, что любовь моя будет сильной, но короткой. Я приняла это, ибо любовь на срок лучше, чем ничего. Я знаю, что умру в один день с мужем….

— Нимлот!

— И знаю, — закончила она твердо и безжалостно, — что жизнь нашу оборвут либо сыны Феанора, что посылают разведчиков к границам Дориата, либо Моргот придет сюда.

— Ним…

— Молчи, любовь моя! Не ты каждую ночь видишь, как детей твоих пожирают отродья Унголиант! Или как твою дочь в колыбели пронзают копьем! …Я не из тех, кто бегает от судьбы. Я не могу сокрушить стены Ангбанда, но у меня достаточно мужества, чтобы просить о помощи!

Нимлот казалось, что за неё говорит кто-то более опытный и бесконечно мудрый. Владычица Мелиан слушала её в молчании, а потом подняла голову. От полупрозрачности тела не осталось и следа, покрывало на голове сделалось темно-синим.

— Слово сказано. Я остаюсь.

— Бабушка!

Диор смотрел на Нимлот с горячей благодарностью, ведь она высказала то, что не смог озвучить. Мелиан села на камень.

— Мне это будет уроком. Всегда есть те, кому тяжелее. Я помогу тебе… Я помогу вам. Но прежде дайте слово, что станете меня слушать.

— Как я могу не слушать бабушку?

Мелиан поглядела на них с грустью.

— Ослепленный победами не слышит мудрых речей. Я не вернусь в Менегрот, где была столь счастлива. Но ты, твоя жена, дети и подданные всегда найдут у меня помощь и совет. Пока же… позвольте показать вам одно место. Выдержит ли твое роа, — спросила Мелиан уже у Нимлот, — два часа прогулки?

— Да.

Что такое два часа для той, что бродила по лесам месяцами?

Они спустились к переправе у Эсгалдуина. На пустынном берегу реки лежали поваленные при отступлении наугрим деревья, которыми они пытались задержать тех, кто шел по следу. Мелиан коснулась впадинки меж камней, и на поверхности пробился ключ.

— Я не смогу больше поддерживать Завесу.

— Я не стал бы требовать такого, — возразил Диор, — главное, что ты рядом, и ты жива.

Эти слова растрогали Мелиан. Смахнув слезу, она обняла их обоих. Ключевая вода вспыхнула семицветной радугой.

— Не пройдет и года, как здесь зазеленеет роща. Этот родник назовут водой с тысячью лиц или источником скорби. Настанет день — и к тебе пожалуют гости. Приведи их ко мне.

— И, — Нимлот вдруг ощутила зимний холод посреди теплой осени, — что тогда?

Не безутешная вдова и не великая королева стояла перед ними, а майя, певшая и творившая этот мир.

— Ничего. Тот, кто честен, имеет добрые намеренья и чистую совесть — пройдет спокойно, как друг и брат. Кто же замыслил недоброе…

Где-то совсем рядом хрустнула ветка. Диор выхватил меч и закрыл их собой. Из-за дерева показался олень с ветвистыми рогами. Без страха он вышел вперед, а вслед за ним самка с двумя оленятами. Благородные животные поклонились им, правда, старший олененок, не отличавшийся ловкостью, перекувырнулся через себя.

Нимлот и Диор склонили головы в ответ. Олень с супругой царственно удалились, а дети зашумели и громко запрыгали по кустам. Мелиан спрятала улыбку.

— Ничего. Мы лишь увидим их истинное лицо.

Спустя два месяца, глухой зимней ночью, Нимлот прижимала к груди новорожденную дочь и глядела на звёзды, выстилавшиеся в небесах необычайно яркой дорогой или, скорее, огромной волной. И мнилось Нимлот, что волна эта несла новое и чудесное, доселе невиданное, и уносила боль и страх.

Счастливо рассмеялась Нимлот и поцеловала дочь в серебристую макушку.

— Звёздочка? Только одна? Я назову тебя Эльвинг!

Девочка улыбалась матери беззубым ртом.

Далеко на востоке рыжий нолдо бранил братьев и в шестой раз переписывал послание молодому королю Дориата — её отцу.

«…Не прошло и трех лет после воцарения государя Диора, как Берен и Лютиэн ушли за Пределы Мира, а вскоре после того князь Маэдрос с братьями прислали в Дориат гонца с письмом, требуя возвратить им Сильмарилл. Получив послание, король Диор испытал гнев столь сильный, что придворный летописец сбежал из тронного зала, не в силах мучить свои уши. Стража краснела, а эльдэ по имени Нэллас, воспитывавшая королевичей Элуреда и Элурина, затыкала детям уши. «Ах, — говорили придворные, помнящие иные, лучшие времена, — если бы Белег и Маблунг были живы!» Но Белег и Маблунг пали в бою и ныне пребывали в чертогах Мандоса, а новый командир дворцовой стражи и главнокомандующий поспорили, как скоро сыны Феанора с верными придут за своим камнем».

— …Засранцы!

Диор со всей силы ударил короной об стену. На штукатурке тут же проступила паутина трещин. Недопустимо королю и взрослому мужчине терять власть над собой и только что не грызть подлокотники трона, но… На груди его в ожерелье Наугламир сиял Камень — последняя память о матери и отце. Хорошо, что он выставил всех из зала, не должно никому видеть, как бранится их король.

Диор знал, что однажды родители умрут. Знал и то, что хранителем Камня быть ему. Знал и то, что сыны Феанора выставят его грабителем, покусившимся на чужую собственность.

Но одно дело знать, и другое — жить!

Ах, если бы был жив Финголфин или сын его Фингон Отважный! Тогда Диор обратился бы к ним, как к старшим в роду Финвэ, и попросил помочь и рассудить. Даже не приди они к миру, хоть сколько-то мирных лет выторговать получилось бы.

В отчаянии Диор принялся загибать пальцы. Дедушкино сидение за спиной бабушки вышло боком: Дориат привык к благоденствию и миру, а Белег и Маблунг, участвовавшие в Нирнаэт, нынче врачевали души в чертогах Намо. Денег нет, опыта нет, в то время, как воины Химринга непрерывно совершенствовали свое мастерство пять веков.

Пять рауговых веков!

Но отдавать дар матери, подчиняясь лишь грубой силе, да ещё тем, кто пытался принудить её к нежеланному браку?! В Химринге что, думают, у короля Дориата и сына Берена нет достоинства?!

Диора захлестнуло бешенство.

Будь его воля — он бы придушил и князей Келегорма с Куруфином, чей злой язык угадывался в каждой букве, каждом слове. «Я приказываю тебе, сын Берена, не удерживать чужое, будто тать, и вернуть наш Камень, или пеняй на себя и не вини нас в неизбежных последствиях».

— Морготовы выкормыши, — он ещё раз пнул основание трона, — негодяи!

— Так скоро?

Нимлот неторопливо шла из дверей тронного зала, прямая и спокойная, принявшая свой жребий королевы Дориата и сердцем, и умом.

— Да.

Под взглядом жены охватившие его ярость и бешенство отступили.

— Скажи, любовь моя, ты хочешь отдать им камень?

Диор растерялся. Заговори с ним князь Маэдрос как с ровней, попроси он вежливо и признай, что резня в Альквалондэ была преступлением, как и пленение Лютиэн, он нашел бы в себе достаточно великодушия, чтобы выслушать другого. Но ему велели отдать чужое, ему приказывали, как невоспитанному мальчишке. Князь Химринга никак не наказал своих братьев, косвенно виновных ещё и в смерти Финрода. Диор не желал иметь дела с теми, кто ни во что не ставит законы и обычаи.

— Нет.

— Так не отдавай. Не иди против совести.

Диор обнял жену. Что бы ни случилось, Нимлот поддерживала его. Даже если он был не прав. «Мне не нравится, — говорила ему сперва невеста, а потом и жена, — ты ведёшь себя опрометчиво».

Нимлот он доверял больше, чем себе.

— Тяжело не идти против совести, если от этого зависит наша жизнь. Ты же знаешь, что они придут с оружием. И знаешь, что будет.

Нимлот села на нижнюю ступеньку трона, сложив руки на белой юбке.

— Знаю. Но ты мой муж и ты король, а не мальчик-слуга. Дай письмо.

Нимлот долго изучала неровные строки.

— Вот что я скажу тебе, супруг мой: если бы нолдор хотели с тобой договориться, они бы использовали другие слова. Ты не обязан позволять так с тобой разговаривать.

— Что же посоветует госпожа моя?

Надевая первый раз корону Дориата, Диор решил, что никогда, никогда не повторит ошибок своего деда и будет слушать, что ему говорят советники и особенно жена.

— Быть искренним и сказать, что ты привык говорить с эльдар и атани, а не с самомнением с гору величиной. Пусть Маэдрос из Химринга смирит свою гордыню, а то вскоре она не пройдет ни в одни ворота.

Положение, казавшиеся неразрешимым, развязалось само собой. Диор успокоился и велел позвать гонца. Высокий нолдо в черно-красном, с восьмилучевой звездой на груди, смотрел на него со смесью насмешки и превосходства.

— Хорошо ли вы отдохнули, Уланарвэ?

— Моя лошадь пока не оправилась от дальней дороги. Отчего король спрашивает?

— Оттого, что через два дня вам предстоит тронуться в обратный путь.

— Король напишет ответ?

Вопрос словно свысока, но теперь Диор и не думал злиться.

— Нет. Но я попрошу вас передать князю Химринга мое послание слово в слово: «Отчего сыны Феанора не приехали сами? Неужели так страшатся сына Берена и Лютиэн? Я не ищу ни войны, ни ссоры. Или же дело в страхе перед деяниями своими? Говорят, Клятва ваша обязует воевать вас со всем миром. Может, вы её неправильно поняли, раз не пытаетесь договориться? Если сыны Феанора хотят говорить — пусть приезжают и посмотрят мне в глаза. Мои отец и мать отдали за Камень жизни и пошли против Моргота. Я не могу и не имею права отдать его трусам».

Гонец смотрел на него, как на помешанного. Диор снял с руки перстень.

— Это вам за труды. Вы многое преодолели, чтобы добраться сюда. Отдаю должное вашей доблести и приглашаю сегодня отужинать со мной и с моей семьей.

Расчёт Диора был прост: он давил на совесть.

Пусть этот высокомерный эльда — наверняка один из приближенных своего князя — увидит, что король Дориата не кукла на троне, которую так легко ненавидеть и презирать, не лопающийся от собственной важности глухарь, а наследник тех, кто бросил вызов Морготу и победил. Пусть увидит, что их с Нимлот сыновья — живые и бойкие мальчишки, любопытные и жадные до всего нового. Пусть идёт и смотрит, жаль Эльвинг мала…

Диор собирался сделать всё, чтобы его дети выжили и уцелели, а королевство — устояло.

Посланник Маэдроса поклонился.

— Как пожелает ваше величество. Камень очень красив. Настоящий?

Изумруд в подаренном послу перстне вспыхнул, будто в него спрятали маленькое солнце.

— Само собой. Синдар не выращивают самоцветов.

— Мы могли бы вас научить.

Ненавязчивая сделка: вы нам Камень, мы вам право жить и носить наши самоцветы, только отдайте чужое, и получите нашу дружбу.

Ну нет. Ольвэ Альквалондский уже совершил эту ошибку. Его подданные заплатили за это жизньями.

Диор не поддался.

— Обсудим это с князем Химринга или его братьями. Это ведь князья Келегорм и Куруфин потребовали вернуть Сильмарилл?

Князь без замка, король без королевства… Феанарионы потеряли всё в Нирнаэт и ещё смеют ему угрожать?!

Посол кивнул:

— Верно.

— Так я и думал. Я пришлю к вам слугу. Поможет переодеться.

— Не стоит.

— Позвольте мне проявить заботу и выполнить долг гостеприимства. Ваше платье запылилось в дороге. Я не могу допустить, чтобы мой гость испытывал в чем-либо нужду.

На берегу Эсгалдуина прекрасная и высокая женщина зачерпнула глиняным кувшином воду.

Наполнила. И посмотрела вдаль, на восток.

Вода в кувшине заледенела.

«…Посланник Уланарвэ, чьё эпессэ значило «Морской Демон», гнев и насмешки князей Келегорма и Куруфина пережил стойко, ибо был он храбрый и отважный воин, а кроме того — рачительный комендант крепости Амон Эреб, уважаемый всеми нолдор.

Князь Маэдрос вступился за своего верного и щедро наградил его. Келегорм же заговорил о том, что сын Лютиэн и Берена не уважает их старшего брата и не помнит вежества, да и можно ли ожидать другого от отпрыска неумытого дикаря? «Что может знать, — вторил брату Куруфин Искусник, — этот мальчишка о святости сыновнего долга и нерушимости Клятвы, лишь о себе и своём уделе думает он, себялюбец». И долго, долго хулили Келегорм и Куруфин короля Диора — сына ненавистного им человека, трижды их обокравшего и посмевшего взять то, что ему не принадлежало. Слушал князь Маэдрос их змеиные речи, где правда и кривда поменялись местами, а затем велел ехать с посольством в Дориат и принести Диору богатые дары.

Отправились князья Келегорм, Куруфин и примкнувший к ним Карантир в путь, не ведая, какое испытание выковала им судьба и вышила на гобеленах Вайрэ их бабка Мириэль».

— …Дары?! Этому сосунку?!

Больше всего Келегорму хотелось удавить их Старшего. Подумать только, сыновья Феанора должны унижаться перед полукровкой! Да в уме ли Маэдрос?

Келегорм собрался и другими словами наградить дориатского сидельца, спрятавшегося за спину бабки — прислужницы валар, как и дед когда-то, но осекся под бешеным и светлым взором Маэдроса.

— Сосунок или нет, — голос старшего не предвещал ничего хорошего, — а он законный король Дориата. И законный наследник Тинголу и Лютиэн.

— Невелика честь, — колюче ответил Куруфин, — взять то, что добыли и сотворили до тебя.

— Пристроился даром!

А это уже Морьо, невзлюбивший аданов с тех пор, как гордячка Халет отправила его проповедовать оркам и чесать шерсть гаурам.

Маэдрос тяжело молчал. Злить его, подталкивать к действию и верному решению, чтобы этот чистоплюй, наконец, перестал сомневаться, а отомстил за их унижение — это нравилось Келегорму больше всего.

Это, и предвкушение возмездия.

— Рауг вас побери, — Маэдрос встал из кресла, — разбирайтесь сами.

— Что?! — Опешили они трое.

Их Старший был уперт или упрям, но если знать, куда и как давить, то обычно делал ровно то, чего они ждали и хотели.

— Что слышали. Вы требуете от меня вернуть Камень — вы и говорите с Диором. Тем более, в одном он прав: я бы тоже не отдал Камень трусам.

Как заговорил! Не иначе, вспомнил добренького Фингона, заигрывавшего, по примеру дражайшего полудяди, с людьми и прочим сбродом.

— Хорошо, — Курво предпочел отступить и склонил голову, — если такова твоя воля…

— Не пой мне в уши! Если я узнаю, что вы развязали усобицу или затеяли ссору, я лично убью вас.

— Тебе охота стать братоубийцей? — Морьо отмахнулся. Он всегда так делал, когда Старший поступал себе в убыток.

…а уж как он орал, когда Маэдрос отдал корону Нолофинвэ… голос чуть не сорвал.

Поглядите-ка, проняло-то Старшего, как глаза-то засверкали! И как заговорил! Холодно, четко, чеканя каждое слово, как перед боем!

— Лучше я убью вас сам, чем позволю стать орудиями Моргота. Вы не поняли до сих пор, что он нарочно не преследовал Берена и Лютиэн?! Он кинул нам Камень, чтобы мы перегрызлись из-за него!

Бешеный, какой же он бешеный!

Маэдрос вылетел вон, а Келегорм отправился собираться. Справедливости ради, он тоже не хотел убивать сородичей. Орел не ест мух, а много ли доблести в победе над теми, кто долгие века сидел и трясся за свою шкуру? Пусть живут, что ещё с тэлери возьмешь.

А вот попробовать крови Диора… крови Берена, посмевшего отнять у него Лютиэн, Камень и коня, всё то, что принадлежало Келегорму по праву — о да.

— Не думай об этом столь громко, — Курво поморщился, — сначала Камень, а после остальное.

— Да.

…На земли Дориата их не пустили. Посланница мальчишки Диора, лучница по имени Ливрин, велела стать лагерем на берегу Эсгалдуина.

— Мы должны убедиться, что вы не враги и пришли с миром.

— Нам не верят в Менегроте? — Всю дорогу Курво задевал эту женщину, но она держалась стойко. — Как это оскорбительно…

Синдэ спешилась с коня и прошла к уже разбитому шатру.

— В Менегроте говорят: «Доверяй, но проверяй». Здесь хорошее место. Как только мы убедимся, что намеренья ваши чисты — я и мои подчиненные проведем вас по тропе. Раньше — нет. Это наше последнее слово.

Упрямая черепаха. Меньше всего Келегорм хотел любезничать с дориатской пограничницей, возомнившей о себе невесть что, но полный колчан стрел и кинжал работы наугрим за поясом способствовали вежливости.

Чтобы занять руки, он взял на себя командование и вытребовал право готовить еду. Когда же дело дошло до припасов, Келегорм помянул полчища раугов: оказалось, что мясо стухло, вино превратилось в уксус, а вода завоняла.

— Морготовы происки, не иначе! Кто-нибудь, наберите воды в реке!

Синдэ не дала им сделать и шага.

— Не советую брать воду из Эсгалдуина. Последние четыре года её нельзя пить.

— Моргот удружил? — Вежливо и издевательски спросил Курво.

— Наугрим. Если хотите маяться животом, то пожалуйста, но… здесь неподалеку есть источник с чистой водой. Я проведу.

Меньше всего Келегорм хотел выворачиваться наизнанку перед этой высокомерной гордячкой. Вместе с братьями и верными он пошел следом по утоптанной тропе.

От бьющего из камней ключа веяло силой и прохладой. Синдэ опустилась на колено и наполнила водой свою чашу.

— В знак добрых намерений я выпью первой. За мир и за победу над Морготом.

— За победу над Морготом!

Показалось ему, или светло-голубые глаза синдэ вспыхнули, как драгоценные камни?

Келегорм наполнил котел и отправился варить охотничий суп из рыбы и оленины.

Вечером, пируя вместе со всеми, ощутил он жажду и приложился к бурдюку.

— За нолдор и нашу победу! Айя Феанаро! Пусть сдохнут наши враги!

— Айя! Так и будет!

…Что с ним происходит неладное, Келегорм понял, лишь когда вытянул к звёздному неводу руки-ветки.

Тело его застыло и отвердело, а уши слышали на множество миль вокруг. Келегорм пытался закричать, пока не осознал, что остальные его спутники, и языкастый Курво, и вспыльчивый Морьо, и этот зануда Уланарвэ обернулись могучими, раскидистыми дубами.

Кони их разбежались.

Пораженная синдэ по имени Ливрин стояла посреди дубовой рощи.

— Что же это случилось?!

Не каждый день на её глазах сотня квэнди превращалась в деревья.

Из-за дерева, что звалось прежде Морьо, вышла ослепительно-прекрасная женщина, так похожая на ту, другую, желанную и утраченную. Синдэ опустилась перед ней на колено.

— Справедливость.

Синдэ стояла ни жива, ни мертва. Вокруг несостоявшейся тёщи Келегорма разливалось холодное сияние.

— Скачи в Дориат, девочка, и скажи моему внуку, чтобы спал спокойно. Не оглядывайся назад.

Ливрин взлетела на спину своего солового и помчалась во весь опор. В кроне могучего дуба Келегорма гуляли ветры и, звонко вереща, вили гнезда птицы. Он продолжал чувствовать и сознавать все. Как и остальные.

Мелиан провела рукой по шершавой коре:

— Трое здесь.

Улыбка, играющая на нежных устах, не сулила сыновьям Феанора ничего хорошего.

«….Две луны ждал князь Маэдрос братьев с их верными, но ни единой весточки не прислали они. Утратив всякое терпение, написал старший сын Феанора королю Диору и весьма удивился, получив ответ, что ни один из эльдар Первого Дома не ступил на землю Дориата. Сомнения одолели князя Маэдроса: чувствовал он, что Диор говорит правду, но не всю. Чувствовал он также, что братья живы и здоровы, хотя и не мог до них дозваться, ибо предел положен даже осанвэ.

В отчаянии велел он достать из хранилища палантиры — последнюю работу мастера Феанаро, но, как и прежде, видел в нем лишь туман и странные надписи о невозможности установления связи».

— Проклятый кусок камня!

Вопреки тому, что о нем болтали, Маэдрос превосходно владел собой и не повышал голос, его беспрекословно слушали и так, но сейчас…

Пятисотлетняя ярость, на которую он наступал кованый сапогом, вырвалась наружу. Палантир не полетел в стену только благодаря привитой Морьо бережливости и памяти, что эту неработающую пакость создал отец.

— Морготово ты порождение! Бесполезный мусор! Покажешь ты мне этих гуляк или нет?!

В сером тумане одна за другой вспыхнули буквы.

«Вызов не может быть установлен. Пожалуйста, дождитесь устойчивого соединения или перезвоните позднее».

— Зачем мы только тебя через море волокли!

Маэдрос было замахнулся на палантир булавой, но его руку перехватил Маглор.

— Тихо, тихо, успокойся!

— Я совершенно спокоен, этот никчемный хлам не хочет работать!

Конечно, братья не у него пропали! Маэдрос попытался вывернуться, но Маглор стоял, как скала посреди бушующего моря.

— Не хлам, а папино изобретение. Это не у него руки растут не из плеч, это мы тупые орки.

— Или нам не хватает знаний.

Ярость схлынула. Маэдрос положил подмигнувший ему палантир и махнул рукой младшим:

— Заходите, чего встали?

— Не хотим огрести молотом, — сказал Амрод.

— И получить за Турко и Курво, — добавил Амрас.

Если бы эту троицу захватил в плен или убил Моргот, о том бы уже разнесли на весь Белерианд. Хотя Маэдрос шутил, что это Моргот должен ему заплатить, лишь бы не слушать, что несут Турко, Курво и Морьо, но… Это был бы превосходный способ давить на него и требовать хоть Луну с неба, хоть войны с Дориатом. Тайком Маэдрос рассылал следопытов, но те вернулись ни с чем.

За два месяца можно пешком дойти до Анбанда. Или переплыть Белегаэр.

Куда подевались эти недоумки?

— Зачем вам Турко и Курво, когда вы сами неплохо справляетесь?

Маглор сел рядом с ним и сделался похожим на старого журавля. Младшие заговорили наперебой:

— Мы хотим их найти!

— И найдем!

— Потому что мы будем их не искать, если ищешь, то никогда ничего не находишь…

— А просто подстрелим оленя!

— И все!

— Мы даже к Диору не пойдём!

— Правда, правда! А если встретим синдар, то прикинемся деревом!

— Или собакой!

— Аууууууууу!

— Гав!

Маэдрос выдал этим обормотам, ухитрявшимся вышучивать даже поражение в Нирнаэт, по подзатыльнику. Нашли над чем зубоскалить.

— Вы даже приличную борзую или волкодава изобразить не сможете!

— Зачем, когда мы…

— Наглые…

— Рыжие!

— …быстрые…

— Спаниели…

— Которые большего всего на свете…

— Любят охоту!

— И пожрать!

— Эй, не вздумай тянуть в рот всякую гадость!

— Не гадость, а падаль!

Бесполезно. Маэдрос прикрыл лицо рукой.

— Вас даже Намо не исправит.

Амбарусса посерьезнели.

— Мы честно не будем никого задирать. Но мы хотим найти и привести их домой живыми. Майтимо, мы можем быть серьезными!

— А не только легкомысленными недоумками.

— Особенно, если мы на охоте!

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но подумал!

— Мы тебя не подведем. Даём слово.

— Пожалуйста!

Две пары серых глаз глядели на него с отчаянием и надеждой. Маглор незаметно кивнул ему: пусть идут.

Что, спрашивается, может случиться с опытными охотниками? Если не отпустить их, сбегут ведь тайком в ночь.

— Сроку вам три недели.

— Ура!

Забыв всякую серьезность, Амбарусса обнялись и закружились по сокровищнице, намеренно задевая ящики с серебром и медью.

— Спорим, — вновь принялся зубоскалить Амрас, — этих троих украла та летучая мышь…

—… и вынудила выйти за себя замуж?

Здесь уже не выдержал Маглор:

— Мужчины женятся, олухи! Вы бы ещё сказали, детей рожать!

— Да кто Тхурингветиль знает!

Маэдрос знал. Мало кому из живущих он настолько сильно желал болезненной и мучительной смерти.

— Майтимо, мы не нарочно!

— Да, мы вечно болтаем! Пусть эти трое хоть на энтах женятся, лишь бы живые были!

— Ты ведь надерешь им уши?!

— Надеру.

Утром, провожая младших и их свиту, Маэдрос ощутил странную тоску.

— У меня такое чувство, — задумчиво сказал Маглор, глядя на запад, — что младших я увижу нескоро…

О нет. Слова Маглора, как пророчества, всегда сбывались.

— По голове себе постучи и язык завяжи узлом!

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, а у меня предчувствие. Это почти как сон от Ульмо или Ирмо, хотя эти двое нас и не любят.

Предчувствия Маглора не обманули.

«…Ничего не нашли князья Амрод и Амрас со своими спутниками, кроме лошадей, за которыми присматривали на синдарской заставе. Три пары железных сапог износили сыны Феанора, три железных посоха стерли, а железные хлеба от них сбежали сами. Каждую травинку, каждый куст оглядели они, братья как в воду канули. И хотя синдарские пограничники встретили их любезно и сочувствовали их утрате, но чувствовали князья Амрод и Амрас, что им не рады и едва терпят, ибо не доверяют. Наконец, одна из синдарских дев по имени Иворвен сказала, что сестра её, командир заставы, сейчас в Менегроте, но видела посланцев князя Маэдроса близ дубовой рощи на том берегу Эсгалдуина».

— Может, вы там что найдете?

Хмурая синдэ поправила выбившуюся из косы прядь, а потом продолжила:

— Хотя мы мелким ситом просеяли и ничего.

— Так уж и мелким?

Амроду эта злюка нравилась, и не будь между их народами вражды, он непременно бы пригласил дориатскую пограничницу на охоту. Та, казалось, совсем его не замечала.

— Самым мелким, которое нашли, нолдо. Больно надо, чтобы твой князь обвинил нашего короля в убийстве родичей. Мы честные и достойные квэнди.

Несказанное «Не то, что некоторые» так и повисло в воздухе.

— Мы тоже! — вскинулся Амрас. — На свой счет, красавица, записывают обычно те, у кого он есть. И немаленький.

Синдэ посмотрела на Амраса так, что стало понятно: ещё слово — и кто-то лишится головы. Обычно Амрод с восторгом дразнил таких скучных и правильных зануд, с легкостью доводя их до бешенства, но теперь ему важнее было откопать Турко, Морьо и Курво и притащить их к Майтимо.

К тому же, дориатская пограничница фыркнула:

— Я не стану ругаться с вами и выполнять за Врага его работу.

Нет, вы только подумайте, только что вот эта скуластая сказала, что сыновья Феанора — подсосные щенки! Вот тебе и синдарское гостеприимство, да у гномов было веселее!

— Где роща?

— Выше по течению Эсгалдуина, но вам нужно повернуть для этого на запад. Надеюсь, вы найдете, что ищете. Не советую пить воду из реки в тех местах, нам удружили наугрим, и если хотите блевать дальше, чем видите…

— Поняли, не продолжай!

…Стояла ранняя, удивительно погожая осень. В такие дни хорошо охотиться на разжиревших за лето уток, которые едва не лопаются от жира и важности. Амрод умылся водой из ручья.

От сладости и холода сводило зубы, но ему было хорошо.

Почему-то в этой роще он чувствовал себя как дома, только мамы не хватало. Вот бы она всыпала им за чёрствый лембас!

— И почему, — спросил Амрас, дожевывая свой кусок, — у нас всегда получается такая гадость?!

— Потому что ни ты, ни я не эльдэ-йаваннильдэ. И потому что хлеб из печи надо вынимать вовремя, а не как обычно. Зато вода здесь хорошая, — Амрод набрал полную флягу, — вот, пей.

— И то верно, — Амрас мигом осушил половину, — будто Ульмо благословил. Может, здесь поблизости серебряная жила?

Они сидели на траве, вытянув длинные ноги. По-хорошему, рощу полагалось перекопать вдоль и поперек, но шевелиться и что-то делать было лень. Хотелось найти ту злюку, стащить с головы ремешок, показывать язык и бегать по болотам, не думая ни о Клятве, ни о Камне, ни о Враге.

Здешние величественные дубы навевали мысли о чем угодно, но не о деле. Эх, был бы здесь Курво, он бы побрал с их коры хороший узор для щита, а Кано так и вовсе бы песню сложил. Красивую и, может, даже про любовь, а то у него всё в последнее время что не война, то братоубийство. С Кано бы сталось сравнить всех этих красавцев с могучими воинами, а потом начать страдать, что рифма затертая, и вообще банальность, а он исписался и годится лишь на то, чтоб под вратами Ангбанда выть.

Ага, ага, пусть врет больше.

Своих спутников Амрод и Амрас оставили в лагере и велели ждать своего возвращения. Пусть отдохнут, а то ведь чудом с ног не падают. Тем более….

Тем более, нечего им слушать, как младшие братья костерят старших.

— Понятия не имею, — Амрас одним махом допил фляжку и как будто захмелел, — но знаешь, что я думаю…

— Что?

— Что эти олухи, — Амрас говорил медленно, с трудом ворочая языком, — с-сбежал-ли!

— Чего?! Ты ума лишился?!

— Я?! Это Майтимо наседка, а я фс-сё-о-о виж-жу! А знаешь па-ачему?!

— Дай сюда!

Амрод вырвал фляжку и принюхался. Ни следа вина, но брат вел себя, точно пьяный. Что же это такое?!

— Ва-ада-а! Они сбеж-жали. От на-ас. От Кля-атвы! А Дир так… предлог! Сп-рим, ето Курво?! Он из них с-мый ум…

Дерево, под которым лежали Амрад и Амрас, ни с того ни с сего огрело их хворостиной, осыпало сверху охапками зелено-золотой листвы.

— У Турррко на ткое ум-ма бы не хвв…тило.

— И то верно. Он такой же, как и мы, только хуже. Но послушай, умнее было бы сбежать, свалив вину на Моринготто или Диора. Здесь что-то не так. Да и можно ли сбежать от Клятвы?

Теперь негодовало высокое и очень красивое дерево, дававшее самую большую тень. Тоже давай швыряться в них листьями и ветками.

Амрод и Амрас сели подальше.

Ни с того ни с сего Амрас всхлипнул горько и безутешно, как после похорон папы и пленения Майтимо, когда они остались совсем одни.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего! — Вдруг Амрос заговорил трезво и только что не заорал: — Знаешь, как мне надоела эта Клятва?!

Амрод чуть не прикусил себе язык. Это что же творится?!

И откуда чувство, что за ними наблюдают?!

Не наблюдают. Следят. Такое свербение под черепом ни с чем не перепутаешь. Даром, что вокруг ни души.

— Ты что несешь?!

— Правду!

По щекам Амроса побежали слезы, он говорил резко и быстро, будто захлёбываясь.

— Папа… папа был прав, когда ушёл! Мы свободные эльдар, а не комнатные собачонки у валар! Что хотим, то и делаем! И в Альквалондэ был прав, это всё Ольвэ виноват… это… это мы! Но вот послушай, Тэльво, мы жили эти шестьсот лет?!

— Да ещё как! — Крикнул задетый Амрод и распугал гнездящихся в листве птиц.

Эта жизнь была ничем не хуже той, что осталась в Амане. Да, у них ни рауга нет…. Но крови Морготу они попортили знатно! И весь Белерианд закрывали собой! Кто другой на это способен?!

Он со всей силы пнул Амроса. Тот не увернулся.

— Никак. — Брат посерел. — Мы живем ради Камня, Клятвы и Врага. Мне это надоело. Да из нас семерых Хуан был самый счастливый! Поступал всю жизнь по совести, никого не убивал, кроме гауров и орков, а умер так и вовсе за правое дело! А мы что, рыжие?! Ах да, мы и есть рыжие!

Слушать эту дичь не было никаких сил. Амрод протер глаза. Нет. Не морок. Брат ждал ответного хода, и стыдно было сдаваться. Это просто уныние и усталость. Амрод постучал себя по голове.

Звук вышел долгим.

— Ты спятил?! Мы творим и вершим историю, а не сидим под крылышком у валар!

— Творим?! Вершим?! Приди в себя! Мы в историю влипли. Мы увязли в ней по уши! Нас с тобой не спрашивали, хотим ли мы её творить.

Слушать такое от брата было страшно. Не умея найти внятных возражений, Амрод прибегнул к последнему доводу.

— Вспомни, чей ты сын и внук?! Что сказали бы мама, папа и дедушка?!

Они вскочили, как перед боем и сверкали друг на друга глазами.

— Понятия не имею! Но дед наш хорошо пожил, да и отец делал, что хотел, а мама… мама оказалась умнее всех. Она просто не дала этой чёрной мартышке вить из себя веревки! Я не хочу убивать, Тэльво! Я домой хочу! На яблоню залезть! Позвать Лаурэлиндэ на охоту! Маму обнять и попросить прощения, а не выть на Луну от тоски! Не чувствовать, что весь мир идет на меня войной, что меня ненавидят и пугают моим именем детей! Майтимо как хочет, но… это папины Камни! Пусть выходит из Мандоса и отбирает их у врага, а мне пусть вернет мою жизнь!

Мир вдруг стал до невозможности резким и острым. Амрод не хотел соглашаться с братом, но в душе… в душе как и всегда, находил самое горячее согласие.

И только поэтому он ударил Амраса по плечу и заорал в ответ:

— Да ты нытик похуже Артаресто! Я маленький, я не хочу ничего решать, я хочу на яблоню и на охоту!

— Да, хочу! Имею право! Ещё скажи, что ты мне не брат!

— Головой ударился! Да ты!

— Да я!

— Гав!

— Гав! Гав! Гав!

Возмущение, охватившее Амрода было столь сильным, что он оттолкнулся от земли, и помчался за Амросом, щелкая зубами и скалясь, чтобы под конец догнать и цапнуть братца за рыжую задницу! Тот заверещал и дал ему по морде. Завязалась драка, они сцепились всеми лапами, превратившись в злющий грязно-рыжий клубок, и только когда устали, с удивлением поняли, что на четырех лапах бегать куда лучше, чем на своих двоих. Запахов стало больше, а цвета меньше.

И Клятва их отпустила.

— Гав?

— Гав.

Амрод почесал ухо. Он бы подумал ещё что-то, но увидел на волнах Эсгалдуина толстого и наглого селезня в нарядном оперенье, от которого за лигу пахло мясом.

— Гав!

И он кинулся в волны, уделывая этого страдальца-философа, который, конечно же, бросился за ним. Селезень взлетел с громким кряканьем, а затем, вражье отродье, прицельно нагадил им на головы!

Сотня дубов в роще злорадно молчала.

Не тревожа ни одной травинки, из рощи вышла та, что была как испепеляющий свет или песня. Амрод и Амрос отряхнулись от воды, присели и повели носами.

Мелиан ничем не пахла.

— Двое есть. Какие славные собаки… Хотите дружить с моими внуками?

Амрод и Амрос завиляли хвостами и полезли целоваться. Конечно, они очень, очень хотели дружить. А кусок камня, сколько угодно драгоценного, теперь значил для них меньше, чем подкопчённое на огне мясо или пойманная рыба.

Только эльдар убивают друг друга за символы.

И ещё люди.

…Князь Келегорм, ставший самым большим и раскидистым дубом, скрипел ветками от досады: такие собаки — и всё не ему! А шерсть, шерсть какая, а прикус, а стойка! Загляденье же!

Что младшие братья посчитали его малодушным трусом, этого он, ослепленный своим великолепием, привычно не заметил.

«…Ни с чем вернулись спутники Амрода и Амраса, и здесь уже не выдержал князь Маэдрос. Полыхнули гневом светлые очи, велел седлать он коня, да и помчался в тот же день на запад. Едва успевал за ним брат его Маглор Песнопевец, то и дело слышавший, что две подряд горные крысы не прыгают в одну пропасть просто так, и что, если в этом есть вина Диора, то костей лесной король не соберёт!

Никто не отвечал князю Маэдросу, лишь вороны злобно каркали вслед, предвещая столетие неудач и сплошного невезения.

Долго ли, коротко ли, а очутились они в лесах Дориата и долго плутали меж трех сосен, изрядно напугав парочку медоедов, собравшихся вкусить супружеских радостей. Все буреломы, всё трущобы обошли Маэдрос и Маглор, нацепляли колючек в буйные кудри, пока, наконец, не вывела их тропа к дивной красоты источнику».

— …Если честно, — сказал Маэдрос, выдирая репей из торчащих во всё стороны волос, — я устал, как собака. Называется, договорились по-хорошему! Где только Диор их держит, аданов сын?!

Уставший, он опустился к источнику и долго, с наслаждением ловил прохладные струи губами.

— По-хорошему? — Маглор вытер пот со лба. — Ты сам бы что ответил тому, кто так к тебе обратился!

— Послал бы штурмовать Ангбанд! И самому добывать корону! Хоть птицей, хоть гауром! Какая сладкая вода, не хуже нашего мируворэ! Попробуй!

Не то чтобы Маглор хотел пить, но звонко поющий ручей манил его не хуже уст той, что осталась на другом берегу. Должно быть, она уже и замуж вышла, и теперь рассказывает детям, как сыновья Феанора зазнались и раскормили свою гордыню так, что она не пролазит в дверь.

Маглор ведь с самого начала знал, что ничем хорошим эта история не кончится. Хорошо, не с Непокоя, а с Лосгара. Со смерти отца.

Знал, но шел сначала из надежды, что всё исправят, а затем из чистого упрямства. Эх, заснуть бы лет на сто, или сойти с ума, лишь бы не видеть, к чему всё катится, и не помнить.

Сам виноват. Они всё виноваты.

Раздался дикий треск, и со звонким лаем на поляну вломились два рыжих спаниеля. Псы тут же полезли Маэдросу в сумку, за что получили по заднице, но ничуть не обиделись и приволокли огромную живую крысу, которая тщетно пыталась от них сбежать.

— Место! — строго сказал Маглор, когда собаки принялись кататься в грязи и лошадином навозе. — Кто вас воспитывал?

— Гав-гав! — Нагло ответили ему псы. Эру, младшие ведь точно так же лезли в грязь, а после, свинюхи такие, получали от отца с матерью, которые мыли их мылом на березовом дёгте!

— У тебя такой вид, — поддел его Маэдрос, — будто Финрод снова обошел тебя в стихах!

— Не снова, а иногда! Иногда, знаешь ли, надо поддаваться близким и любимым, чтобы они не чувствовали себя хуже тебя. Снисхождение — добродетель си…

Дальнейшее проходило на кошмарный сон. Маэдроса вдруг выгнуло всем телом, будто его вздернули на дыбу. Доспех и плащ упали на землю пустые, а в небо из них взвился злющий ястреб-переросток.

— Это же здесь творится?!

Будь воля Маглора, он бы перешел на Чёрное Наречие, однако и в нём не смог найти подходящих слов.

— Догадайся, — прозвучал спокойный голос.

Маглор обернулся.

Сначала ему показалось, что это Варда Элентари спустилась с небес, так велика и победительна была чужая красота, в которой не осталось ничего земного.

Женщина, что вышла из сердца рощи, носила прекрасную внешность, как привычное и любимое платье, из которого безнадежно выросла. В ясных, полных света и ума глазах было слишком много той боли, которая не положена валар, в отличие от детей Эру.

Но Мелиан слишком долго жила с эльдар.

Она спокойно, без враждебности изучала и Маглора, и ястреба, беснующегося в пылающем небе.

— Ты умен, второй сын Феанора. Ты самый совестливый из братьев, поэтому до сих пор на тебе твоё лицо. Оглянись.

— Нет!

До Маглора медленно доходило. С леденящим ужасом он понял, что дубов в этой роще ровно столько, сколько народу уехало с Турко и Курво. А собаки…

— Зачем?! — спросил он с болью и мукой. — Они же просто… Разве мы заслужили это?!

— Они этого захотели. — Мелиан, не мигая, смотрела на него. — Иногда иметь разум и душу — страшная пытка.

Это жутко — остаться одному. Мелиан продолжала:

— Твой третий брат, — она указала на самый высокий дуб, — замыслил недоброе. Он хотел убить моего внука, мою невестку и правнуков. Подходящее ли это наказание для убийцы? Для одержимого?

Да что эта прислужница валар могла знать?!

— Госпожа судит намеренья, а не дела?!

Его будто заморозило.

— Будь намеренья брата твоего чисты, мой источник его бы не тронул, как не тронул тебя. Но с ним была сотня верных. Никто из них не сказал господину, что поступок его недостоин и подл. Пусть подумают. Мой источник лишь показывает эрухини, кто они на самом деле. Не больше и не меньше.

— Что хочет госпожа за милосердие? Я сделаю все!

Маглор бы вырвал из груди сердце, отдал бы способность созидать и творить, лишь бы проклятая майя вернула братьям изначальный облик! Но Мелиан стояла недвижимо.

— Мне не нужны жертвы от тебя, Маглор Златокователь. Ты не отвечаешь за чужие проступки. Только за свои. Послушай и не перебивай.

Он уныло кивнул, заранее смиряясь с поражением.

— Сто пятьдесят лет даю я братьям твоим, чтобы одумались они и признали свою вину. Поймут — освободятся от чар, нет — ждать им весь срок. Пусть раскаются они и признают всё сотворенное и причиненное ими зло.

Вот их бесславный итог. Хоть иди и бросайся в море...

— Это все?

— Нет.

Лицо Мелиан прояснилось, будто она увидела что-то хорошее, или собралась сказать Маглору очевидную гадость.

— Или… пусть полюбит их дева, из эльдар либо эдайн всей душой и поручится за них поцелуем. Но во всем Белерианде не найдется такой дурочки, которая легко и просто забудет вражду и память. Ступай, мальчик, подобру-поздорову.

Внутри Маглора полыхали корабли в Лосгаре и кровь лилась на белые плиты Альквалондэ. Он выхватил меч, не замечая, как щекам становится горячо и мокро.

В грудь Мелиан уперся клинок.

— Госпожа сотворила такое с моими братьями?! Да чем ты лучше Тху?!

Мелиан сжала ладонями остриё, и работа Курво растеклась лужицей оплавленной стали. От её глаз снопами шло злое сияние.

— Лишь то, что они хотели сделать с другими. Ступай, дитя, или твой бедный разум не выдержит. Ты хороший мальчик. Не стой у меня на дороге, ибо я меч, и я не беру обратно своих слов.

— Стоять на одном месте и раскаяться?! Это невыполнимо!

Слова разбились о её безразличие.

— Это не моя забота.

Холод. Глухая стена.

Маглора будто вновь швырнуло в день гибели Древ, когда сердце и разум терзал невыносимый ужас. В отчаянии обратился он по осанвэ к деревьям и понял, что Мелиан не лишила их ни разума, ни мысленной речи, ни способности сознавать происходящее. Кровь зашумела у него в ушах, руки и ноги словно заледенели. Не думая, он схватил младших за шкирку, и что есть силы бросился бежать.

«…И долго, долго странствовал Маглор Песнопевец по лесам, снося головы оркам и вастакам, отбивая пленных и ища смерти. Несколько лет он лишь в обществе двух рыжих псов бродил в изношенной одежде по берегу моря, напевая безумные песни и с трудом возвращаясь к прежнему себе. Тщетно пытался он снять заклятье с братьев и одолеть чары Мелиан, что были и песней истины, и песней преображения.

Наконец, дошел он до Фаласа, примирившись со своей участью, мало чем, однако, отличаясь от бродяги. Сердечно принял его Кирдан Корабел, ведь победой над сыновьями Феанора похвалялся Гортхаур Жестокий, как раз явившийся штурмовать гавани Фаласа. Натиск отбили, но всё же решил король Гил-Галад отступить в устье Сириона, ибо не хватало у него сил держать твердыни фалатрим.

В устье же Сириона встретил князь Маглор двоюродную племянницу свою, серую от ярости и горя. Поведала принцесса Идриль, что она и десять тысяч гондолиндрим лишились дома из-за предательства её брата, выдавшего Белый Город Морготу.

Вражда и обиды оказались забыты. Обнимал князь Маглор Идриль и сына её, приветствовал как родича мужа её Туора, и поклялся себе, что будет защищать последнее, что осталось от его семьи.

После пира единения взял князь Маглор речь на совете, и поведал, что майя Мелиан исказилась и обратилась ко злу, и что братья его на полтора столетия утратили прежний облик».

— …Я не знаю, что делать.

Как хорошо было ходить безумцем! По крайней мере, Клятва его не терзала.

Теперь эта тварь вновь подняла голову и велела идти в Дориат и вырезать всех. Маглор выпросил у дюжего кузнеца кандалы, а ключи вручил Туору и Идриль. Эти двое сумели бы распорядиться властью с умом, но дочь Тургона поразила его.

— Тебе плохо, дядя, — сказала босоногая девочка, любимое и драгоценное дитя своего отшельника-отца, а теперь — настоящая королева. — Сопротивляйся и не давай ей власти. Ты имеешь право сказать «нет».

— Возьми ключ.

— Тебе это не нужно. Мне — тоже.

Маглор чувствовал себя, как охочий до макового молока пьяница. Его ломало и выкручивало, мир вокруг утратил вкус, звук и краски. Идриль в него верила. И муж её верил. И даже сын. А сам Маглор — не очень. Слишком привык проигрывать и отступать.

— Никто не знает, что делать, — сказал Эрейнион, становясь всё больше похожим на Фингона, — это выбор между политикой, твоей Клятвой и необходимостью держаться вместе перед лицом врага. Диор сейчас в силе. Он нужен нам больше, чем мы ему.

— Что делать, что делать? — Идриль почесала разомлевшего Амрода под подбородочком. — Договариваться.

— Это как?

— Ну-у… у него дочь десяти лет, наполовину эльдэ, а у меня сын. Отчего бы нам не попытаться подружить их и надеяться, что Эльвинг и Эарендиль полюбят друг друга? — Идриль схватилась за виски. — Я предвижу, что Дориат скоро падет, но вдруг сумеем объединиться? А с Камнем разберемся позже. Если живы будем!

Положим, эта затея была безумна, как Союз Маэдроса, но вдруг у них получится?! Должно получиться!

Маглор не думал о том, что нашел себе хороших поводырей, но теперь заботился об Идриль, как о собственной дочери или сестре. Даром, что её, такую нежную и исполненную света, тоже нечто мучило и жгло изнутри.

— Тогда пусть старшая сестра, — Эрейнион посветлел, — напишет письмо. У тебя опыта больше, чем у меня.

Кирдан Корабел отпихнул наглую морду, сунувшуюся в его кубок

— Аууу!

— Цыц, пьянь рыжая! Больше всего опыта у меня, но только я, melde, морским загибом всех приложу. Вместе писать будем, а ты потом переделай и выкини лишнее. Не смей меня облизывать! И блох искать не надо! Никакого достоинства, а еще принц нолдор! Фу! Плохая собака!

Но Амрас уже поставил лапы Кирдану на плечи и нежно прикусывал ему подбородок.

Маглор устало закрыл глаза рукой.

Хорошо, что папа этого не видит.

«…Не прошло и трех лун, как в Сириомбар приехало посольство из Дориата, а вместе с ним принцы Элуред и Элурин с сестрой Эльвинг. Приветливо встретила родичей государыня Идриль, обняла двоюродную тетку и её мужа, и сказала: «Мой дом — отныне ваш дом». Сын её Эарендиль быстро подружился с дочерью Диора и тут же сбежал гонять с ней чаек и кататься на пони».

— Ты такая же, как я?

Эарендилю эта маленькая, похожая на птичку, девочка понравилась сразу. Если честно, ему в Сириомбаре было почти не с кем играть: его приятели и подруги из эльдар будут маленькими ещё очень долго, а люди… Люди походили на бабочек, которым жить одно лишь лето: взрослели и сгорали быстрее, чем падающая звезда, а ты не знаешь, к кому идти.

Теперь к ним приехали дети короля Диора, и Эарендиль радовался, что больше не один.

Эльвинг бросила камешек в низко шумящее и необычайно ласковое море.

— Такая же, но другая. У вас здесь всё не наше. Чужое.

— Это какое?

— Ну-ууу… вы живёте в каменных домах, а у нас только у папы был дворец. Мы не любим портить леса, поэтому наши дома построены на высоких деревьях. Я хотела жить в таком, но папа сказал, что я ещё маленькая и плохо лазаю по деревьям. У нас сумрачно и тихо, у вас — солнечно и шумно. И чайки орут. Я по ним скучаю… По маме, и по папе.

Она сидела с таким грустным и понурым видом, что Эарендилю захотелось её развеселить. Папа всегда так делал, когда мама вновь начинала печалиться, вспоминая то, что случилось на стенах.

— Рано или поздно они приедут в гости. Обязательно, вот увидишь. Они тебя не бросили и не забыли. Просто так надо.

Эльвинг посмотрела на него, как на круглого дурачка.

— А то я не знаю, — чтобы не разреветься, она задрала подбородок, — я, вообще-то, королевская дочь! Просто я…

— Домой хочешь?

Будь на его месте дядя Маэглин, он бы обязательно спросил, неужели дориатская принцесса чем-то недовольна, и разве ей плохо, когда всё вокруг о ней заботятся. Но дядя Маэглин никогда не отличался чуткостью.

…Прижатое к горлу лезвие меча, противный страх, и то, как после всего плакала мама, Эарендиль вспоминать не любил. Себе он сказал, что никогда и ни с кем так не поступит. Не позволит Морготу и обиде слопать себя, оставив пустую шкурку и жадность.

— Хочу. И к прабабушке хочу. И на деревья залезть в её роще. У вас здесь только ивы, а у нас и вязы, и дубы, и березы. Прабабушка, правда, ругается и говорит, что нельзя мучить других и издеваться, но разве деревья не созданы, чтобы по ним лазить?!

— А что ты делаешь, когда тебе грустно?

Эльвинг повеселела и, смеясь, залезла на забор, где уселась со всем удобством и уставилась на заходящее солнце.

— Пою. Или цветы собираю. Или травы. А когда папа ругается на своих советников, или говорит, что у нас снова нет денег, наугрим потеряли последний стыд, а Моргота воспитывали незнамо где, — она наклонилась к уху Эарендиля близко-близко, — представляю, что я бабушка, и сейчас приду в Ангбанд и стану учить его хорошим манерам. Долги там вовремя платить или зубы чистить. Хочешь поиграть со мной? Будешь за дедушку?

Ой. Ой. Нельзя же вот так сразу пугать и предлагать такое!

— Эээээ… у меня волосы золотые. А у твоего дедушки были темные.

— И что? Кого волнуют такие мелочи!

— Так неправильно.

Дядя Кано как-то говорил, что нечего искажать историю, а то из этого вырастут неисчислимые беды. Но Эльвинг хихикнула и дернула его за ухо.

— А если я тебя поцелую? Ты мне очень нравишься. Ты красивый и добрый. Прямо как Финрод.

Какая она смелая! Эарендиль бы ни за что и никому не сказал бы такого первым, потому что это невежливо. Нехорошо ставить другого в неловкое положение и к чему-то обязывать.

Но Эльвинг вела себя так, будто Сириомбар — самое безопасное место в мире, а её любят всё вокруг. Он кашлянул.

— Лучше я буду как Эарендиль. Но на Финрода согласен. Я тоже люблю петь. Только знаешь, Моргота себе мы не найдем.

— Как это не найдем!

Эльвинг слезла со стены и возмущенно, словно бурундук, запыхтела.

— Чтобы ты знал, играть плохих и водить — это самое весёлое! Да я бы сама Моргота сыграла. При условии, что ты будешь за бабушку!

— Я не бабушка, я дедушка!

— Ну вот ты и согласился!

…Моргота изображал дядя Амрас в железнячей короне, которого они соблазнили говяжьим мослом. Темный вала у него получился чудо как хорош: гневно рычал, выл в нужных местах, пытался помешать украсть сильмарилл, но не устоял перед свежим мясом и тёмным пивом. Так добро снова победило зло. Эльвинг повеселела, а потом ослабила ворот своего нежно-голубого платья:

— Хочешь я тебе кое-что покажу?

На тонкой золотой цепочке висел сияющий тысячей огней Камень. Тот самый, который поклялся добыть дядя Кано, и который втравил его братьев во множество бед.

Хорошо, что рядом ни души, а играть они ушли в прибрежномый грот!

Но какой же красивый, а! Эльвинг делилась с ним этим светом и красотой, как прежде затеями и обедом. Ради этого можно было отдать жизнь.

— Его же оправили в Наугламир!

Эльвинг тут же заважничала:

— Папа сказал, что они плохо смотрятся вместе, как на корове седло, и велел нашим мастерам вытащить камень. Прежде чем мы уехали, — она вновь погрустнела и заговорила гораздо тише, — папа и мама позвали меня, Редо и Рино и сказали, что сейчас сильмарилл выберет себе нового хранителя. Я думала, он уйдет к кому-то из братьев. А он пришел ко мне.

Эта девочка… дориатская принцесса говорила так, словно сильмарилл был живым существом со свободой воли, и умел дружить и любить, и теперь она о нем заботилась.

Эарендиль привык к другому. Самые красивые самоцветы из шкатулки мамы, даже работы мастера Энердиля, были лишь искусством и камнями. Ими можно восхищаться, но оживлять?!

Нужно было сказать что-то ободряющее.

— Значит, ты ему понравилась. Ты ведь внучка Лютиэн. И намного красивее братьев. Неудивительно, что он выбрал тебя!

Может, и к Лютиэн сильмарилл ушел, потому что она ему понравилась. Украшать пять веков лысую голову — чего же приятного? Да кто бы на его месте не ушел?! Только пленный или дурак!

Жалко, что товарищей не забрал. Тогда было бы можно отдать по камню каждому дому и всё бы зажили счастливо и мирно!

— А тебе только красота важна?

Вовсе нет. Но Эарендиль помнил, что говорил дедушка, учивший его считать и рисовать.

— У нолдор прекрасное значит и доброе, и умное, и соразмерное, потому что тело и душа едины. Убив Финвэ, Моргот сделался страшен и уродлив, то есть, тело отразило его душу. Это всегда так.

— Ну, не знаю. Длиннохвостая птица южных земель очень красива, но глупа, как дуб, и даже глупее. Давай ты в следующий раз будешь Лютиэн, а я за Моргота? Ну, пожалуйста!

Нет, спасибо, уж лучше за Тху!

— Ты тогда отдашь мне Камень сразу. Так не положено.

— Ты что, сначала три испытания, а потом я на тебе женюсь! Потому что же злодей, я должна вести себя плохо, не выполнять клятвы и нарушать обещания! Стой, ты куда?!

Эарендиль предпочел сбежать, мало ли, что ещё могла придумать Эльвинг!

Утром, хорошенько всё обдумав, он подошел к отцу.

— Папа…

Отец отвлекся от чертежей нового причала.

— Что тебе, звёздочка?

— Пап, а можно, — начал он неуверенно, но потом расхрабрился, — построить у нас во дворе лесной дом на дереве? Для Эльвинг. Пожалуйста.

— Можно, отчего нельзя. Только у нас таких могучих деревьев не растёт, и его придётся строить. Поговорим с мамой, хорошо?

Когда сын ушел, Туор достал чертежницу и новый лист бумаги. Пусть будет дом, отчего нет. Подсластит девочке горечь разлуки с родным домом, которая рисковала стать вечной.

Тихо шурша юбками, в комнату вошла Идриль и ладонями закрыла ему глаза.

— Сколько у нас… у них лет, melde?

— Не меньше пяти. — Идриль крепко обняла его. — И не больше десяти. Время Диора истекает. Наше — тоже.

— Оно наше. Сколько бы его ни было.

Туор старался не думать о том, что живет с чувством уходящей под воду земли. Или, что ещё хуже, выбитой из под ног опоры.

На бумаге постепенно проступали очертания не то дома, не то башни, не то корабля.

«…Государь Диор не терял времени даром и, рассудив, что Моргот однажды придет в Дориат, ибо главная угроза ему теперь имела вид устрашающий и дубовый, стал искать себе союзников. Начал он с того, что воспитывал детей своих в уважении к разным народам, а после позвал себе на службу лесных эльфов и энтов, и некоторых людей из народов Беора и Халет. Мудростью и смекалкой отличался сын Берена и Лютиэн и, чтобы никто не обвинил его в исчезновении сынов Феанора, позвал он в Дориат их верных, но на этот раз провел их иной дорогой.

— Нечего ни мне, ни жене моей, ни подданным скрывать. Не желали мы зла князьям вашим, не злоумышляли на них. Руки наши чисты, а если я лгу, то пусть отсохнет мой язык.

И поверили Диору храбрые воины Первого Дома нолдор, ибо видели, что он говорит правду, и прочесали они весь Дориат, кроме той самой рощи, от которой словно отводило их взгляд. Ничего они не нашли, только зря время потратили.

В день же отъезда дал король Диор прощальный пир и сказал, что хотя он не забыл ничего, но дарует воинам Первого Дома прощение за Альквалондэ, и не только дает разрешение находиться на землях Дориата, но и примет, если Верные сынов Феанора пожелают, их службу.

Ропот пополз по пиршественному залу.

— С чего такая щедрость?! Мы убийцы и не ждем прощения от того, кто тогда даже не родился и ничего не терял! Не трогай эту рану, сын человеческий.

Дал знак король Диор — и внесли в залу сильмарилл, источающий сияние. Потеряли дар речи воины Первого Дома от такой наглости.

— С того, — заговорил король Диор, — что этот Камень значит много больше той Клятвы, которую принесли ради него. С того, что Дориат теперь — последнее свободное королевство. Гондолин пал, а короля Тургона убил Моргот. С того, что это — наша свобода. А свобода стоит того, чтобы перестать грызться. Моргот непременно захочет вернуть сильмарилл себе и убить меня. Я это знаю — и я этого не боюсь. Как не боюсь и вас.

— Не хочет ли сказать король, что решил жить свободным и умереть, сражаясь?

— А отчего нет? Этот жребий не хуже прочих. Но я буду подлецом, если утоплю победу моего отца и чудо, сотворенное моей матерью. Даже хуже, я буду трусом. То, что я даровал вам прощение — лишь признание ваших заслуг. Не думайте, что мои родичи и поданные так скоро забудут. Но что было за морем — останется за морем. После Нирнаэт к нам пришло множество беженцев из Хитлума, а они видели вашу ярость и отвагу в битве с Врагом.

— Чего хочешь ты, сын человеческий?!

— Защитить свой народ и свою землю. И то, что принесла из Ангбанда мать моя. Большего я не смею желать. Это Моргот сеет раздоры и разъединяет свободные народы. Больше всего он боится, что мы позабудем обиды и выступим заодно. Что же, — поднял король заздравный кубок, — пью я за мужество перед лицом неотвратимой беды. Пейте и вы со мной.

— Сын Лютиэн, мать что, не научила тебя надежде?

— Моя мать научила меня верить в лучшее и готовиться к худшему. Мой отец научил меня держать слово перед лицом величайшей опасности. Иного я не знаю.

Узрев такое бесстрашие перед лицом смерти, воины Первого Дома усомнились. Один из тех, кто шел с князем Маэдросом со времен Альквалондэ, попросил разрешения коснуться сильмарилла, а после сорвал голос, крича от боли: священный камень отверг нечистые руки. Смятение воцарилось среди нолдор.

Проводив их в дорогу, сбросив в опочивальне корону и украшенный драгоценными каменьями пояс, сказал жене:

— Они наши.

И ответила королева Нимлот с затаенной печалью:

— Ты играешь с огнем.

— Да. Но лучше я сам подожгу дом, в котором живу, чем буду ждать, пока его подпалят с двух сторон. Мне могли и не поверить, но… они слишком хотят быть хорошими, любовь моя. Слишком цепляются за закон, а я всего толковый правитель и привык обращать слабость в силу. Моргот жаждал, чтобы эти головорезы убили нас…. Ха! Пусть поработают на меня!

Голос короля Диора по воздуховоду донесся до ястреба огненно-рыжей масти, который показал в ответ язык и взмыл в высокое ночное небо.

Следующей весной треть войска сыновей Феанора поступила на службу королю Диору, остальные же не покинули крепость Амон-Эреб. И принесли они присягу, и поклялись защищать сильмарилл и ту землю, что их приняла. Служба эта не была ни проста, ни легка, ибо сердца синдар полнились ядом обиды и невысказанной печали за случившееся на том берегу. Однако к воинам Первого Дома привыкли и вскоре перестали их бояться.

Почет и уважение оказал король Диор дружине и даже устроил несколько помолвок, так как желал связать синдар и нолдор цепями родства и дружбу. В одну лишь рощу на берегу Эсгалдуина запретил ходить он пришедшим из-за завесы.

— Там живет бабушка моя, королева Мелиан. Она оплакивает деда, и по-прежнему сердится на вас. Если не хотите обернуться птицей или деревом, лучше её не тревожьте.

— Делать нам больше нечего!

Детей своих король Диор отослал в Сириомбар, сказав, что свежий морской воздух полезен для здоровья, а его самого родители начали ещё раньше приучать к самостоятельности. Поднимался Дориат, и правление Диора было справедливым и мудрым, но и Север не дремал, а ковал мечи и плел кольчуги, и выращивал в зверинцах Моргота отвратительных драконов — порождения Анкалагона Черного, отражения его собственной мерзости.

Так прошло шесть лет».

— …А знаете, как государь Диор виру за убиение деда с наугрим требовал? Ни за что не поверите!

Высоко в листве верещали птахи, а дубы — бывшие сыновья Феанора с приближенными — презрительно молчали, но Ливрин могла голову прозакладывать: они ловят каждое её слово.

Вон тот, что был надутым от собственной важности князем Куруфином, милостиво склонил ветви, а тот, кто ругался со всеми по любому поводу, словно бы изобразил недоуменный вопрос: чем ты нас, дикарка из леса, удивить вздумала?

Самый красивый и раскидистый дуб только что нос не задирал.

Вытерев пот со лба, Ливрин принялась белить своего любимца.

В отличие от остальных, этот — государь Диор признал в нем посланника Уланарвэ — не шумел, не пыхтел, не возмущался, а тихо внимал, изредка выражая одобрение. От зайцев и оленей ему, правда, доставалось больше всего, его князей, которые пыжились от гордости, не трогали даже в холодную зиму. Не иначе, чуяли, какая средние сыны Феанора гадость. А этому бедняге, точнее, его могучему стволу, доставалось за всю рощу.

По понятным причинам, дуб не мог говорить, но Эру и всё валар, как он умел слушать, куда там мастеру Даэрону, занятому лишь собой и своими стихами! Ну, ещё красотой Лютиэн и своими страданиями по ней, которые, к слову, не мешали ему уминать обед из трех блюд и бражничать с друзьями.

А ещё этот кряжистый, непоколебимый дуб как будто защищал её перед остальными. Наверное, до превращения он был славный эльда. Может, и пришёл сюда не со зла, а лишь из чувства долга?

Ему-то Ливрин и рассказала историю, над которой в свое время потешалось пол-Дориата.

— Пригласил государь Диор… не дёргайся, я не сделаю тебе больно… короля Ногрода, забыла, как его, и короля Белегоста, встретиться на плоту посреди Гэлиона, дела обсудить. Что вы там фыркаете? Как могу, так и рассказываю. И дары послал. Король Ногрода хвост-то распустил, как птица-лазурник с юга, говорит, никак ты, Диор, виру за невинноубиенных моих подданных, пострадавших от произвола твоего папеньки, платить будешь. Ничего не ответил государь. Три дня и три ночи пировали они….

Дубы-феанарионы загудели, как перед грозой. Они вообще в последнее время вскидывались почем зря, будто ждали чего-то. Обычно Ливрин относилась к этому снисходительно, мало кто не одуреет от вынужденного безделья, но сегодня её так и распирало щелкнуть гордецов по носу. Сказывалась бессонница. Уже луну она не могла спать спокойно, то и дело путая сон с явью. Целительница на заставе советовала ей сбор, сестра просила меньше гонять подчиненных и больше отдыхать.

Ливрин шла стрелять из лука. Или упражнялась с копьем. Или шла в рощу. всё что угодно, лишь бы не видеть сны, как её сослуживцев оплетают змеи. Или как отвратительная летучая мышь выпивает сестру. Или воины нолдор, оказавшиеся, к слову, хорошими товарищами, обращаются в пепел со всей заставой.

Называется, вдохнула подземных газов.

В их семье сроду никто не владел даром пророчества, а в Менегроте сказали, что это переутомление и тревога.

Она сама не знала, зачем приходит сюда раз в луну и рассказывает обо всем, что в мире делается, и разговаривает с сынами Феанора, как с живыми. Собственная сестра глядела на неё, как на безумную, остальная застава — тоже. Ливрин же приглядывала за рощей и помогала владычице Мелиан, когда та просила спеть или сыграть.

Не могла она бросить сородичей в таком положении. Наверное, ей всё же было жалко этих твердолобых.

Не получись у государя Диора уговорить владычицу Мелиан повременить с возвращением, может статься… может статься, не прошло бы и трех зим, как поймала бы она стрелу от тех, кто пришел в Дориат с огнём, войной и мечом.

Ливрин продолжала приходить.

Далеко, на грани её слуха, послышался треск, будто кто-то ломился через кусты. Ливрин схватилась за стрелу, натянула тетиву, так, что та уже зазвенела. Но нет. Утихло.

Она взяла садовые ножницы и обрезала сухие веточки на самом высоком. Тот стоял с оскорбленным видом: морозы и жучки-короеды были милее, чем её помощь.

Ливрин тяжело вздохнула. Вот упрямец.

— Если бы договариваться умели, и если бы папенька ваш нос не задирал перед всем миром, сейчас бы белочек и кабанчиков не кормили, а теперь стойте, пока не поумнеете. Да только скорее Моргот лишится глаза, чем до вас, пней таких, дойдет хоть что-то. …А на третью ночь, когда всё перепились, а король Ногрода совсем стыд потерял, попросил государь госпожу Артанис с супругом принести приходно-расходную книгу и во всеуслышание зачитал условия, на которых мастера Ногрода взялись работать с Камнем. И подписи показал: и государя Тингола, и нашего казначея, и Маблунга, что оплату получили они в срок и до последней жемчужины. Дальше государь перечислил, что украли из казны, и во что всем нам встало сначала разорение Дориата, а потом погоня с восстановлением. И за Маблунга потребовал виру, и за деда, и за всех наших, что остались вдовами и сиротами. Я думала, король наугрим так и помрет от возмущения. Он слушал, слушал, а потом как заорет! Затопает ногами! Как начал швыряться рыбьими костями, чуть сестру мне без глаза не оставил, а она этого коротышку чуть на его же бороде не придушила!

Ливрин хихикнула. Вспоминать минувшее было весело. Особенно когда государь встал совершенно трезвый и вылил на короля наугрим кувшин ледяной воды, аж по усам текло.

— И говорит тогда государь, ты, брат, что, меня не уважаешь? Не чтишь законы моей земли? У нам в Менегроте правило: «Насвинячил — убери за собой». Скажи, брат мой из Белегоста, всё ли подписи и печати подлинные, в тех ли местах стоят росписи на двух языках? «Истинно так, — ответил владыка Белегоста, ваш, между прочим, хороший друг, — всё на месте. Нет лжи в словах Диора Элухиля. Говорил я тебе, недоумку, не зарься на чужое, не слушай чужих басен, но глаза же завидущие, руки загребущие. Опозорил ты всё наше племя! Не честные торговцы и воины мы теперь, а воры, не держащие своего слова. С нами теперь никто дел иметь не захочет, и всё станут показывать пальцем и плевать вслед, как морготовым выкормышам. Ты этого хотел, криворукая неудача своих отца и матери?!»

Роща одобрительно зашумела, мол, это наши гномы, приличные и достойные, не то что некоторые, мы с проходимцами дружить не стали. Ливрин закатила глаза: уйдет она — эти баламуты ещё неделю, самое меньшее, будут перемывать всем кости.

Когда черно-красные на службу явились, сказав, что они тут Клятву по сути, а не по букве выполняют, пока князей неведомо где носит, две луны треск и ругань стояли, а кое у кого аж ветви поломались. Ливрин, конечно, всё заживила, но впредь старалась говорить помягче.

Мало ли что этим бешеным в голову взбредет.

— А государь Диор в ответ: «Не хочу я новой усобицы и убийств. Дед мой повел себя высокомерно и недальновидно, вместо того чтобы ущучить вам нас на бумажках. Мне нужно одно: чтобы владыка Ногрода признал, что это его подданные сеяли на моей земле смерть и разорение, а не изображал из себя обиженного и оскорбленного в лучших чувствах. И чтобы уплатил виру, потому что такое оставлять безнаказанным нельзя. Ну и Эсгалдуин пусть очистят, а то в нём вся рыба передохла». Король Ногрода давай вертеться, что-де вину признать согласен, было дело, потеряли берега его мастера, но ведь и батюшка твой Берен скольких наших перебил? Да и не грабили мои подданные, не такие они. И красный, прям как ваше знамя, а глаза бегают. Государь говорит: «Подайте брату моему воды, не то ему сделается дурно. И полы шатра поднимите, душно». Выпил король Ногрода, давай опять юлить и прежнюю песню, король Белегоста бороду кусает. Государь велит поставить свечу, зажигает её говорит: «Пошло время». Какое время? Государь смеется и говорит, что воду благословила владычица Мелиан, и не успеет сгореть эта свеча, как мы увидим, кто его король Ногрода на самом деле: кусок камня или дракончик-копилка, куда детки мелочёвку складывают? Тот хвать за сердце и кричать, что его посреди бега дня грабят и режут, и что государь подлец, и королевна наша его точно от Моргота нагуляла. Государь плечами пожимает, и говорит, что в мире всё беды от глупости и жадности, и что время-то идет, а у короля Ногрода на руке уже вылезла золотая че…

Что-то было не так. Солнце зашло за тучи, подул холодный ветер, а посланник Уланарвэ… посланник точно пытался закрыть её своими ветвями.

Пора было возвращаться. Ливрин чуяла беду.

За ней следили чьи-то безжалостные глаза.

— Можете себе представить, — в горле некстати пересохло, а так хотелось закончить историю, — государь добился своего. Наугрим все…

Черная стрела, пробившая дориатской лучнице Ливрин Фаэнэрен горло, прилетела с другого берега Эсгалдуина. Захлебываясь в собственной крови, она не успела ни понять что-либо, ни испугаться.

Ни увидеть полчищ орков и вастаков, потоком хлынувших на заставу, ни расслышать, как страшно кричит, сбрасывая оковы заклятья, нолдо по прозвищу Уланарвэ.

…Становится вновь собой было страшно и больно.

Неподалеку кипела битва, и Уланарвэ помчался туда, как был. Синдар и нолдор с трудом отбивались от целой орды.

— И это вы сдерживали пятьсот лет?! Безумцы!

— Неженки! Убили их!

— Держать строй!

— Ой… Ты видишь то же, что я? Мы что, драконьего дыма надышались?

— Ущипните меня, я сплю! Ай!

— Такого не придумаешь. И не наснишь!

— Дайте ему плащ, дурни! Холодно же!

По полю боя носился совершенно голый, и злой, как сотня раугов, нолдо с орочьим ятаганом в руке. Орков и вастаков он косил без жалости, а орал такие непотребства, что у всех вяли уши.

Уланарвэ быстро перестал считать убитых, он рубил и резал, едва разбирая, где чужие, а где свои. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать о той, что умерла даже не на его руках, и которую он успел всем сердцем полюбить!

После того, как атаку отбили, его поймали, связали и облили холодной водой. Ждали вторую атаку, а её всё не было и не было. Уланарвэ уже пришел в себя, когда прискакал гонец:

— Менегрот! Менегрот взят! Нас взяли в клещи!

И упал без памяти, не вынеся потрясения.

Наскоро собрав, кого мог, Уланарвэ поспешил на выручку.

Они опоздали всего на одну свечу…

Тело королевы Нимлот ещё не успело остыть. Какая-то тварь выпила из неё кровь и жизнь. Уланарвэ закрыл ей глаза и велел готовить погребальную ладью. Владычица Дориата не должна гнить в земле. Не после такого оскорбления.

Короля Диора он нашел таким же обескровленным.

Без головы.

«…Много лет вынашивал Моргот Баулгир, Враг всего свободного и живого, замысел нападения на Дориат.

Поначалу хотел Владыка Тьмы расправиться с королем Диором и его семьей руками сыновей Феанора, однако, когда внезапно пропали они, Гортхаур Жестокий объявил это своей заслугой. Тогда Моргот решил выждать несколько лет, чтобы посмотреть, каков на деле сын Берена и Лютиэн.

«Много ли умеет этот мальчишка, не доживший до пятидесяти солнечных лет?»

Но государь Диор заключил союз с беженцами из Гондолина и оказал им помощь, а после вынудил наугрим не только признать совершённое злодеяние, но и выплатить виру да очистить Эсгалдуин, и останавливаться не собирался. Истощилось терпение Моргота, а уж когда вороны Гортхаура и летучие мыши принесли на хвостах сплетню, что это прекрасная Лютиэн надругалась над Владыкой Тьмы, вдобавок, привязав его к трону для верности…. Три дня и три ночи ревел Моргот раненым быком, три дня и три ночи извергались вулканы и дрожали пики Тангородрима, а орки, сторожащие тронный зал, прощались с жизнью.

То были сплетни, идущие из Ногрода, ибо король его скорее удавился бы, чем признал вину своих поданных, но Моргот о том не ведал.

— Принеси мне голову этого сопляка!

Склонился перед троном Гортхаур Жестокий, сняв с головы шлем с красным хвостом, и поклялся до осени овладеть Дориатом и принести голову сына Берена и Лютиэн. Ибо больше всего в жизни любил Гортхаур Жестокий своего повелителя, и не мог он видеть его страданий.

Умен и коварен был Гортхаур. Знал он, что ждет король Диор нападения, а потому велел своим шпионам сделать все, чтобы в Дориате поверили: с Севера придет беда. И пожертвовал вастачий вождь сыном своим, который нарочно попался дориатским разведчикам. Те, не надеясь на себя, привели его к владычице Мелиан, и поразилась она черноте души и зависти этого человека.

— Неужели Моргот так исказил тебя? Несчастное дитя! — Изумленно вопрошала владычица Мелиан, ведь помнила она и отвагу Берена, и смелость халадин, и доблесть Турина, и не могла представить себе, до какой степени низости и подлости может пасть человек. Рассмеялся вастак и сказал, что до первых заморозков придет отец его с Жестоким Господином, и сметут они всё на своем пути.

— А тебя, белолицая, в наложницы возьму! Ни на что другое ты теперь не годишься!

Не поняла этих слов владычица Мелиан и зачерпнула из источника воды:

— Разве я вещь, чтобы меня брать? Пей.

Выпил воды молодой вастак — и рассыпался прахом на глазах у владычицы Мелиан и разведчиков иатрим. Тогда одна из них, по имени Ливрин, сказала:

— Не Моргот развратил эту душу. И мы, и Пришедшие Следом делаем выбор. Что-то слишком вовремя попался нам этот пленный. Будто в руки шел.

Прикрыла светлые очи владычица Мелиан:

— Брат мой в Песне уверен в силах своих и похваляется предо мной. Я и впрямь слаба. Нынче внук мой может надеяться лишь на вашу силу.

— Не подведём мы государя!

— Пусть приходит со своей сворой!

Не ведали тогда иатрим, что Гортхаур Жестокий поведет себя иначе. Пал к ногам повелителя его белый город Гондолин, и полыхали гавани Фаласа, и из всех королевств Белерианда лишь Дориат и Сириомбар не склонили перед ним головы.

В клещи взял Гортхаур Дориат, разделив его надвое, как нож масло, окольными тропами зайдя с юга. И хотя воины иатрим и государь бились стойко, не смогли они одолеть полчищ Тьмы, уничтожавших всё на своем пути.

Храбро сражался государь Диор в поединке один на один. Погубила его та же ошибка, что и Фингона Отважного: так увлекся он схваткой, что не заметил, как сзади, прикинувшись его женой, подошла кровопийца Тхурингветиль.

— Остановитесь! — голосом Нимлот воскликнула она. — Мы проиграли!

— Что?!

Взволнованно поведала Тхурингветиль, что Сириомбар взял Моргот, и дети государя либо отвезены в Ангбанд, либо убиты.

Так поразился государь Диор, что выронил меч. Тхурингветиль же лила фальшивые слезы.

— Мое сердце разбито, а жизнь — кончена!

И хотя слепило государя Диора горе, увидел он вдруг, что жена не отбрасывает тени, и всё понял.

— Ты лжешь!

— Я-то лгу, — Тхурингветиль тут же сделалась выше ростом, — а ты умрешь!

И со всей силы вонзила она клыки и когти в шею Диора, и долго пила кровь, пока не насытилась. Утолив мучившую её жажду, вытерла Тхурингветиль губы и уступила место своему господину.

— И каков сын Лютиэн на вкус?

— Нолдор были лучше. Этот кислый, потому что молодой. Эх, ему хотя бы пятьсот лет выдержки, как жене!

— Не балуй!

Отсек Гортхаур Жестокий голову государя Диора, и велел варить её в трех водах, а после оправил в серебро, кость мамунов с дальнего Юга, и лучшие самоцветы, добытые рабами-нолдор в рудниках. Ничего прекраснее и безобразнее не было с тех пор в мире, а сын Берена и Лютиэн скалился в вечной усмешке.

Чашу эту преподнес Гортхаур Жестокий, как великий дар, своему повелителю.

— Глядите, — сказал он на пиру и велел наполнить чашу, — кровь и плоть той, что обманула короля всей Арды и Эа, теперь здесь.

И ревели орки, и веселились вастаки, ненавидевшие всё, что несло в себе свет и мастерство эльдар, и поднимали они здравницы за своего господина, подавшего им столь благ, золота и рабов.

— Веселитесь, — велел Моргот, — ибо недалек день, сокрушу я Сириомбар и поведу вас на Аман!

Загалдели орки, закричали вастаки.

— Пусть же танцуют пленные, потешат меня!

Вывели перед троном Моргота невольниц с невольниками, и угрозами и оружием заставили танцевать их тот же танец, что годы назад Лютиэн, но отвратительный и искаженный, как и все, до чего Моргот дотрагивался.

Никто не видел, как под сводами зала расправил крылья огромный ястреб, что был здесь с самого начала.

Ястреб ждал.

Когда же поднесли третью чашу, с криком бросился ястреб вниз, выбил клювом Морготу правый глаз, схватил когтями железную корону, в которой горели два сильмарилла, и на одной лишь силе ярости пробил дыру в крыше. Потоком хлынул солнечный свет и обжег бросившуюся в погоню Тхурингветиль.

В чаше из черепа государя Диора плавал правый глаз Моргота, а Темный Владыка кричал со всей яростью и гневом. В один день лишился он двух сильмариллов и своего достоинства, и тщетно Гортхар жестокий пытался утешить сердце его.

Пленников тут же казнили, но одна из эльдар, прежде чем её голова скатилась на пол к крысам, заметила две вещи.

Первая — череп теперь скалился столь ядовито, что мог вновь отравить равнину Ард-Гален. А второе — корону Моргота унёс рыжий ястреб, которого ненавидели все здешние орки. Он выклевывал им глаза и помогал уйти пленным.

Сидящий на скалах Торондор высказался просто:

— Либо убьется, либо покале… Жена, жена, что ты говоришь, он там тащит?!

Ответ орлицы заглушил необычайно сильный ветер».

…То был Маэдрос, ставший за эти годы ещё более злым и отчаянным. Сейчас под его крыльями пружинил воздух, ветра Манвэ свистели в ушах, а он, не останавливаясь, летел на запад, возвращать отцу сильмариллы и свободу.

И хотя он едва мог нести эту тяжелую дуру с колесо телеги размером, а свет сильмариллов жег лапы не хуже, чем Тху в пыточной, Маэдрос упрямо махал крыльями, проваливаясь во все воздушные ямы.

Это ничего. Это надо потерпеть. Терпеть он умеет!

Он уже столько сделал для победы, для Клятвы! Стольким пожертвовал, стольким заплатил! Нельзя, нельзя проигрывать, не теперь, когда за сильмариллы заплачена цена! И какая цена!

Вон он прилетит в Мандос, переполошит всех, и потребует выпустить отца и других нолдор, и пусть только Намо попробует отказать! И пусть валар посмеют не пойти с войной на Моргота, трусы!

Ну же, осталось немного! Всего-то океан перелететь!

Встречные птицы шарахались от Маэдроса врассыпную.

Он вновь взмахнул крыльями, и вновь провалился в яму, но всё равно летел.

Под ним расстилалось неоглядное Великое Море.

Будь его воля, он бы сейчас расцеловал мать Лютиэн и сделал бы для неё все. Наказание обернулось ко благу, обернулось победой! Мелиан в своем милосердии дала ему возможность не стать убийцей, а выполнить клятву наилучшим образом.

Человек, эльда, птица, майя — всё это шелуха. Перья и клюв не изменили в нем ровным счетом ничего.

Смирился он далеко не сразу. Старина Торондор, если бы мог, покрутил бы лапой у виска. Вместо этого он рассказывал своим орлятам, что не надо вести себя, как тот рыжий дядя, которому жизнь не дорога.

Маэдросу было отчаянно весело. Орки и вастаки охотились на него. По правде же, это он охотился на них. Готовил и обтачивал последний удар, как отец — драгоценный камень.

Его война не кончилась. Каждый день он вылетал и старался нанести Морготу как можно больший вред, убивая да калеча его людей и выводя тайными тропами пленных, которые его полюбили и кормили в ущерб себе лучшими мышами.

Он летал над Ангбандом и запоминал пути и тайные тропы, то проклиная Мелиан, то снова благословляя её.

Он отдал часть долга: выклевал глаз убийце её внука.

Диор, конечно, был обманщик, и погиб от обмана, но… не стой между ними Клятвы и вражды, Маэдрос назвал бы этого юнца другом.

Король-то из Диора вышел вполне приличный!

Осталась ровно половина пути. Вперед, вперед, нечего ныть и жалеть себя, как десятилетка!

А третий Камень… да пусть его дочка и носит в память об отце, которого никогда больше не уви…

Только Маэдрос подумал о дочери Диора, как Камни принялись жечь ему лапы с силой тысячи солнц. Упруго-птичье тело сделалось неповоротливым, он вновь провалился в воздушную яму…

И выронил корону Моргота в самом глубоком месте Белегаэра.

Прежде чем навек исчезнуть в пучине вод, раугово колесо вызывающе не то булькнуло, не то квакнуло.

У гобеленов, изображающих деяния дома Финвэ, стояли трое.

Двое так или иначе имели дело с деяниями и судьбой, тем, что уже свершилось или свершится, а третья споро ткала узоры на огромном полотне — переплетении тысяч воль и жизней.

Вокруг то и дело вспыхивали тоскующие тени. Одна из них, похожая на поток голубых искр, надолго зависла у полотна, а затем, просияв, как комета в ночном небе, унеслась вглубь зала и дальше, к тому месту, где разделялись пути эльдар и людей.

Двое спорили, а третья им внимала, не отвлекаясь, впрочем, от своей работы.

Узор на полотне проступал всё ярче.

Между простором небес и синей гладью моря пламенел рыжий ястреб. Птица упрямо волокла огромное колесо и не разжимала обожжённых лап.

— Муж, а муж, ты что нолдор наобещал?

— Ты думаешь, я помню?

Все он помнил. Вспоминать не любил.

В те дни он врачевал души тех, кого предали и убили ближайшие друзья. Тех, кто не ждал ни насилия, ни смерти. У него, знаете ли, накопилось. Он и высказался от души. От всей своей сути. Он предупредил.

Нолдор решили, что их прокляли. И ушли, взяв надежду и светильники.

И упрямство, свое неимоверное упрямство и гордыню.

Ничему их жизнь не научила.

Жена не поверила ни одному его слову.

— Не строй из себя скорбного головой! У меня всё выткано! Ссоры….

— Это было ожидаемо….

— Склоки….

— И это тоже.

— Бесчестные слезы! Предательства!

— Прямое следствие. Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Ответственности за свои слова, — первая ткнула иглой в клубок рыжего огня, — вот этого не было ни в Замысле…

— Ты не знаешь замыслов Эру.

— Какая разница, я умею считать! Ни в Песне, ни в Пророчестве! Что ты на это скажешь муж?!

Могло показаться, что та, первая, так и лучиться самодовольством.

На самом деле она больше всего любила переплетение Песни и личной воли. Той самой, что меняла и Песню, и Рисунок.

То, что принесла собой Лютиэн.

Второй ничего не ответил. Только вновь разбил лоб под капюшоном.

Ястреб выронил корону.

— Неисправимы. Десять тысяч часов исцеления…

Ястреб бросился следом за ней в волны.

— А лучше двадцать.

Хотя кому он врал? Старшему сыну Феанаро не помогли бы все сорок.

Первый раз за шесть веков Фириэль отложила челнок.

— Низко полетел, — сказала она едва слышным серебряным голосом, — к дождю.

Корона Моргота стремительно тонула.

«…Долго шли в Сириомбар выжившие синдар и нолдор, отчаянно споря по пути, кем же был король Диор: мудрым государем или прожжённым обманщиком, но так и не решили, ибо безнадежно запутались в том, чья воля и сила виноваты в случившемся. До того доспорились они, что дошли до Первопесни, где, выходит, король Диор мог быть мудрейшим из детей трех народов, но пустил Моргот петуха и исказил Великую Музыку, посеяв в красоте фальшь и разлад. Под конец не выдержал Уланарвэ, комендант Амон-Эреб:

— Какая разница, кто больше виноват?! Диор, конечно, обманщик, но кто хуже: мошенник или убийца? А если мошенник принял страшную смерть, а убийца, дубовый лоб, раскаялся?

— Но Эру…

— Но наши князья!

— Но честь государя! Получается, одолел он твоих князей нечестно!

— Ай, заткнитесь! Я не думаю ни об Эру, ни о Морготе, ни о Песне! Я верный князя Маэдроса! Мне сказано драться — я иду драться, не важно, с Морготом, Тху, орками или волками! Да и что ты, дурень, и ты, дубина, можешь потребовать с дориатской королевны и её братьев? Совести хватит с сироты медяки стряхивать? Мы что, вастаки?!

— Сам ты вастак!

Так они и дошли до Сириомбара, беспрерывно цапаясь и бранясь друг с другом. Маленькой принцессе — теперь она глядела взрослой девушкой — как и её братьям, Уланарвэ нашел силы солгать, не сказав ни слова неправды:

— Ваши родители… умерли безболезненно.

Ни к чему детям знать такие ужасы.

Элуред и Элурин — сплошь единство и лунное серебро — прильнули друг к другу, переживая утрату. Королевна Эльвинг застыла скалой, а потом сказала голосом сухим, как полынь:

— Они были всем для нас… для меня. А ты говоришь, что они умерли безболезненно. Мне… мне надо побыть одной!

Королевна выбежала из зала, а Уланарвэ отправился объясняться с князем Макалаурэ, который держал за ошейники двух рыжих спаниелей. Собаки так и рвались в бой.

— …Я этого так не оставлю!

В ярости Эльвинг швырнула прибрежную гальку в седые волны. Она знала, чувствовала уже две луны как: что-то случилось.

Она не верила, что мамы и отца больше нет, что она никогда не вернется домой, чтобы ловить тетеревов и притаскивать лягушек Нэллас.

В горле булькал ком, в носу и в глазах щипало.

Эльвинг, будто камнем, придавило бессмыслицей и тоской.

Зачем? Зачем это всё?

Зачем становится взрослой и учится у тетушки Идриль править? Тетя была очень добра и воспитывала их, как собственных, но Эльвинг всё равно чувствовала себя пленницей. Их любили, защищали, оберегали, но чем дальше, тем сильнее становилось чувство золотой клетки и подрезанных крыльев. Жизнь как будто теряла цвет и вкус.

Эльвинг скучала по дому, считала дни… и гуляла нежными босыми ногами по острым камням, и плавала в море в шторм (разумеется, тайком от тетушки и всех дядюшек), нарочно колола пальцы серебряной иголкой или пугала себя. Боль телесная помогала заглушить боль душевную, помогала понять, что она ещё жива, а не в каком-то дурном сне или пьяной грезе.

Тетушке она представляла всё случайностью. У государыни Итарильдэ есть чем заняться, кроме как слушать нытьё и жалобы вздорной девчонки.

Тетушка не верила, и мягко увещевала, и водила к целителям, которым Эльвинг с наслаждением выкатывала сорок бочек рыбьих голосов и орочьей красоты.

Братья…Элуред и Элурин учились строить корабли, пропадали на верфях. Они будто жили в своём мире на двоих, куда не могли влезть ни война, ни Моргот.

К тому же, эти двое принялись важничать и болтать то о лекарственных травах, то о дальних странах, то о другой чепухе.

Эльвинг хотела вернуться в Дориат. Один раз у неё почти получилось сбежать… поймали её за три лиги от города. Собаки дяди Кано и он сам. Ох и долго же выговаривали Эльвинг за опрометчивость и глупость, объясняя, что бы сделали с наследницей Лютиэн в Ангбанде.

— Не смей облегчать Морготу работу! Вспомни, чему учили! Вспомни, из какой ты семьи! И не смей вешать нос!

— Хочу и вешаю. Это мой нос, а не ваш!

— Нет, маленькая госпожа. Пока за тебя перед твоими родителями отвечаем и я, и Итарильдэ, и Туор с Эрейнионом… и даже эти два недоразумения. Тебе что, плохо у нас?

— Нет. И да.

Точно в утешение ей дядя Амрас принёс в зубах толстого глухаря и сидел с умилительной мордой.

— Хочешь плакать — плачь. Хочешь сворачивать шеи — иди и сворачивай шеи. Можно делать то и другое разом. Только не вреди себе.

— Я домой хочу! — В носу всё же предательски защипало. — Я… мне снится!

— Что снится?

— Огонь и ветер! И здоровая дура в черном, — Эльвинг поежилась, — с клыками.

Дядя Кано помрачнел.

— Я скажу Итарильдэ, чтобы написала твоему отцу. Один из наших посланников не вернулся, должно быть, письмо перехватили. Обещаю, мы найдём способ передать весточку.

То было две луны назад.

Теперь возвращаться некуда. От Менегрота... От всего Дориата осталось выжженное пепелище, как равнины Ард-Гален когда-то.

Ну и зачем всё?

Зачем целоваться с Эарендилем?

Зачем выдавать нагоняй братьям за их выходки?

Зачем чесать собак дяди Кано и промывать им раны после очередной охоты, если всё, всё это сожрет проклятый Моргот и не подавится?!

Им некуда бежать. Больше некуда. Они загнаны в угол, и ждут, пока придет Моргот, а он придёт. Он всегда приходит.

Прабабушка… прабабушка больше не поможет. Уланарвэ сказал, её развоплотило.

Это всё сильмарилл. Если бы этот высокомерный мастер не вообразил себя самым умным, если бы не кричал на весь свет так, как хочется ей…

Эльвинг рванула ворот платья. Сильмарилл переливался семицветной радугой, обещая показать ей чудесные сны о далекой земле, но…

Теперь она почти ненавидела друга

— Это ты во всем виноват, — она так крепко сжала в кулаке прозрачное твердое тело, что пошла кровь, — ты… бесполезный кусок света! Скольких убили и убьют за тебя?!

Она замахнулась и почти выбросила его в бушующие волны, но её будто коснулась мягкая и ласковая рука.

Её друг тоже страдал. И не хотел расставаться.

Камень… он был всего лишь камнем. Его создавали для радости и памяти, он точно не хотел стать причиной стольких смертей и не понимал, отчего сводит с ума и эльдар, и эдайн, и наугрим.

В глазах Эльвинг вспыхнуло невыносимо ярко. Она стояла посреди кромешного мрака, который выедал из души и свет, и любовь, и желание бороться, оставляя вместо них тупую покорность. Лишь бы не били. Лишь бы не трогали.

Эльвинг почти утонула в этой тьме, как сначала услышала голос, сильный и гибкий, певший о солнечных лучах, что скользят по льду, о проснувшихся весной травах, о щедрости лета и золоте осени. А потом она увидела танец.

Танцовщица двигалась так ясно и плавно, что тьма сбежала от неё, поджав хвост.

Эльвинг была собой и не собой. Она вся превратилась в волю и память.

«Вы как хотите, — сказала она чужим хрустальным голосом, — а я ухожу вот с этой и вот с тем».

Оставалось лишь упасть в правильные руки.

«Не уходи, — испуганно зашептали ей, — не оставляй нас».

Из них троих он был самым своевольным и тяжелее всего дался их вспыльчивому создателю. Может, потому что ближе всех стоял к его замыслу.

«Я вернусь и освобожу вас».

Белый до ослепления свет, казалось, запечатлелся на оборотной стороне её век. Эльвинг рухнула на колени и, наконец, заплакала.

— Прости, прости, — хрипло шептала она, — это было жестоко. Ты

…ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе? Помогла освободить их?

Ее друг принялся мигать, точно пуская солнечных зайчиков. «Может хочу, а может, и нет. Мне-то с тобой хорошо, а этим двоим страшно и скучно. Много радости на плешивой голове сидеть и орков видеть?»

Невольно Эльвинг улыбнулась и пошла отмывать камень.

— Я, конечно, — раненую ладонь щипало от морской воды, — не эти семеро полоумных, но Эру тоже могу поклясться. Слышишь, Эру? Пока ты не заберешь и не поставишь его в угол за всё хорошее, я от тебя не отстану, вот! Так и знай! Манвэ и Ва…

Договорить она не успела. К ногам Эльвинг волной выбросило полудохлого рыжего ястреба. А над водами показалась голова с зелеными кудрями.

От слов владычицы Уйнен завяли бы уши у кого угодно.

— Девочка, забери этого баламута и делай с ним, что хочешь! Хоть чучело, заслужил! Он мне рыбу травит и супруга огорчает, у-у, дурень, жабры тебе в печень, дельфины играют им, как морским ежом, а потом ругаются непотребно! А ты не разводи сырость, в море и без тебя мокро!

Ошеломлённая Эльвинг расстегнула фибулу на плаще и укутала птицу. Ястреб тут же нашипел на нее. Эльвинг щелкнула дурную птицу по клюву.

— Будешь выступать — отправишься в суп. Манвэ и Вардой беру в свидетели.

Птица изобразила приступ удушья.

«…И взялась выхаживать ястреба королевна Эльвинг, и срастила ему переломанные крылья, и вычистила перья, и кормила его отборным мясом, и терпела дурной характер, один раз все же притащив показать котелок и ножи. Ястреб исцелялся медленно, но всё же настал день, когда королевна отпустила его на все четыре стороны».

— Пошел вон!

Девчонка широко отворила окно.

— Давай, давай, а то от тебя одни убытки и перья по всему дому! Лети уже и только попробуй сказать спасибо — в суп отправлю!

Если бы Маэдрос мог — он бы каркнул. Вместо этого он взмахнул на своем насесте крыльями — и полетел.

Дочь Диора закрыла за ним ставни, и Маэдрос не удержался — показал мелкой пигалице язык.

Позорище. Нолдо, воин, взрослый, наконец, мужчина, ведет себя как вастак и головорез. Рауговы хвосты, что бы сказала мама? «Майтимо, ты впал в детство?»

Маэдрос не думал, а наслаждался полетом.

За две луны, что выхаживала его Эльвинг, он не смирился с поражением, и теперь старался лишний раз не смотреть на шею дочери Диора.

Та вела себя странно. Разговаривала с камнем, как с живым или с другом, а один раз — глупое создание — попыталась Маэдроса им вылечить!

— Мы поможем тебе… стой! Ты чего шарахаешься?! Я же помочь хочу!

Но Маэдрос шипел из угла, пока девчонка не убрала Камень.

— Я… я пока мало что умею. Он хочет помочь. Через мои руки. Хватит мучиться, а? И почему у тебя такие обожженные лапы?!

Почему-то Маэдрос ей поверил, хотя ждал боли и даже хотел её. Это было бы справедливым наказанием за неудачу и позор.

Тогда Маэдрос высунул голову из-за крыла и позволил коснуться себя, и поднял щиты.

Боли не было. Девчонка… Эльвинг была колючей, как морской еж, и за колючестью прятал невыплаканные слезы и страдание. Лечила она на совесть: свет, проходящий через её разум и тело, не испепелял, не жёг, но омывал и исцелял, сращивая сломанные кости.

И внутри её разума он чувствовал присутствие Камня, который, подлец такой, за прошедшие века отрастил себе сознание и волю.

«Ну, привет, Рыжий, куда ты, говоришь, уронил моих братьев?»

Маэдрос вышвырнул гостя из своего сознания.

Память о поражении и пережитой боли уходила. Моргот, Тху, его ручная мышка… Ха! По сравнению с заигравшимися дельфинами Уйнен — да Маэдроса так не отделывал никто и никогда!

А ведь моряки из тэлери предупреждали, что у молодых дельфинов много дури и ветер в голове, но кто их слушал?!

Летать было хорошо. Чувствовать силу, а не слабость во всем теле — тоже. Как знать, может, Эльвинг и Камень по доброте отрастили ему руку?

Было бы неплохо.

Маэдрос не представлял, что ему делать. Клятва требовала отобрать Камень, совесть… совесть напоминала, что он обязан Эльвинг жизнью. К тому же, Камень выбрал себе хозяйку и не уйдёт от неё по доброй воле, и… А что это там, внизу?!

Нет. Не может быть!

Не веря глазам своим, Маэдрос взмахнул крыльями и опустился ниже.

Ещё ниже.

Возле ног высокого черноволосого эльда сновали двое грязно-рыжих псов, а сам он привычно слушал брань синдэ с очень нежным лицом.

— Твои собаки опять разорили мою помойку! Мёдом им, что ли, намазано?

Кано было неловко. Младшие сидели с самым счастливым видом «по-свински, но приятно».

— Давай гвозди, давай молоток. Что, песни-пугалки не помогают?

— Против приличных собак — помогают. В следующий раз я попрошу у кузнеца колючую проволоку!

— Иворвен, думаешь, это поможет?

— Нет, но я должна попытаться. Дориатская я пограничница или как?

— Засранцы. Хуана на них нет….

Хуана, может, и не было, зато Маэдрос теперь был. С грозным клекотом слетел он с дерева и несильно ударил клювом в основание Амродова хвоста. Или это был Амрас?

Оба оскалились, но, сообразив, что к чему, принялись скулить и жаловаться. Уши у Кано полыхали.

Синдэ тоже поняла и поглядела на него с сочувствием:

— Маглор Песнопевец, у тебя все родичи такие?

Маэдрос угрожающе заклекотал на нее, мол, чего эта белобрысая имела против его семьи, но вернулся к воспитанию близнецов, которые верещали так, словно их били.

Когда страсти улеглись, Кано посадил его себе на плечо и отнёс домой.

— Ты всё помнишь?! — спросил брат с радостью и надеждой, не пряча слез, — эти два дурня вообразили себя собаками! Ну и ведут себя как собаки.. А ты… ты, Майтимо?!

«Помню», — ответил Маэдрос по осанвэ.

Мысленно он же и рассказал о своем самом большом поражении в жизни, даже хуже, чем Нирнаэт. Все, что они делали ради Клятвы, оказалось напрасным. Камни теперь лежали в толще вод, посреди владений Ульмо, и добраться до них было не проще, чем выпить море и осушить всё озера и река Эндорэ.

— Остался только один Камень, — сказал брат, — но знаешь, я не стану его трогать, хоть мне и тяжело. И тебе не советую.

Маэдрос щелкнул клювом.

«Те двое пусть пока лежат на дне морском. Мало ли что могли они отрастить, пока сидели на голове у Моргота. Пусть очистятся, сколько бы времени не потребовалось».

— Что верно, то верно. Постой, ты что же, выбил ему глаз? И смеешь говорить, что проиграл?! А ну рассказывай, как дело было!

«Отстань!»

— Подробности, Майтимо. Я жажду подробностей. Рауговы копыта, я сто лет хороших песен не писал, всё сплошь уныние! Не о том же, как Диор нас всех красиво обманул, писать?!

Маэдрос понял, что попал.

«Было бы чем хвастаться!»

В негодовании Кано ударил по струнам своей арфы. Та обиженно загудела.

— Не хвастаться, а давать эльдар и атани надежду! Наши дети должны знать, что если не умные, то злые и отчаянные сыщут управу на Моргота. Давай! И не страдай мне тут!

К утру Маэдрос выложил всё, и едва брат заснул, полетел к дворцу.

Выпасывать Эльвинг и её братьев. По привычке.

Мало ли что может натворить любопытная девчонка, у которой такие беды с головой. Идриль, конечно, чудо, но у неё только один ребёнок, а Маэдрос вместе с родителями воспитал шестерых!

Эльвинг ему не обрадовалась.

— Лети на волю, — шикнула она на него, — мне не нужны пленники.

Отточенным движением Маэдрос положил перед ней здоровенную жирную крысу.

«Ты обещала суп — вари суп. Манвэ и Варду брала в свидетели».

Эльвинг скорчила зверскую рожу, но крысу за хвост взяла.

— Обещала — сварю. Только попробуй не сожрать! У-у, засранец, зачем я только с тобой связалась!

Так у Маэдроса появился восьмой брат. То есть, сестра. То есть, какая, к раугам, разница.

На следующий день песню об одноглазом Морготе распевали весь Сириомбар и его окрестности.

А наваристый суп из пасюка Эльвинг всё же сварила. С помощью поваренной книги, Эарендиля и советов трех нолдор, сбежавших из плена у Моргота.

Королевское слово — тверже гороха и страшнее Клятвы. Любой.

«… Ещё четыре раза весна сменяла лето, четыре раза зима укутывала Сириомбар снегом, который, однако, быстро таял, прежде чем наследница Диора вышла замуж за сына государыни Идриль. Счастьем и радостью сияло в тот день чело невесты, и любила она весь мир, всех живущих и сотворенных, кроме властелина тьмы Моргота. И делилась Эльвинг со всеми своей радостью, и перецеловала всех, кто был в её покоях: эльдар и эдайн, родичей и слуг, и всех животных своих, кроме спаниелей князя Маглора, которые вновь разоряли мусорную кучу при дворцовой кухне.

Очередь дошла и до злющего ястреба, что жил в её покоях».

— …Да не дергайся ты так! Я же не собираюсь выдирать тебе перья их хвоста, хотя ты, Руссо, заслужил. Что, тебя уже поцеловать нельзя?

Ястреб воззрился на неё оскорбленно. «Мужа своего целуй».

Эльвинг рассмеялась.

— С завтрашнего дня всё мои поцелуи будут принадлежать Эарендилю. Тебе что, жалко? Ты от этого станешь меньше птицей? Может, у тебя выпадут маховые перья и клюв отвалится?

Тереть этот вздор не было никаких сил. Нрав этой егозы Маэдрос знал лучше всех в Сириомбаре: Эльвинг не отвяжется.

Вот уж кому проще отдать всё по доброй воле, чем объяснить, почему нет.

С обречённый видом Мадрасе подставил лоб под нежное чмоканье.

Ничего не произошло.

А на что он рассчитывал? Голова, Клятва и гордыня остались при нем.

Нахохлившись, Маэдрос отвернулся. И не дернулся, когда его нежно почесали под подбородочком.

— Не грусти, и тебя полюбит какая-нибудь пустельга, — Эльвинг ещё раз поправила складки своего лебяжье-белого платья, — обязательно, иначе и быть не может! Но ты бы хоть сородичам улыбнуться пробовал. И мышатину таскать не мне, а крылатой даме.

— Эльвинг!

Это был голос Артанис, которой на свадьбе полагалось играть роль матери невесты.

— Иду, тетушка, иду! Ой, а что это у вас? Это же…

— Украшения из Амана. — Необыкновенно нарядная и красивая Артанис села на постель. — Мы с братом несли из по льдам. Тогда, знаешь ли, все бегали, будто им обварили хвост. Нам в самом деле обварили и прищемили хвост. Один Финдарато подумал, что золото должно хорошо цениться по ту сторону моря и у наших родичей, и у детей Ауле.

Артанис открыла шкатулку и вытащила венец из серебра и затейливое жемчужное ожерелье с сапфирами. Маэдрос его знал. В нём же…

— Его надевала на свадьбу с моим отцом моя мать. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты, внучка Тингола, выходила замуж совсем без ничего.

Маэдрос спрятал голову под крыло.

Ещё бы он не помнил этого ожерелья. Ольвэ Альквалондский, оскорбленный неуважением отца к дяде Арфину, при всем народе отдал заказ мастеру Энердилю. Отец тогда рвал, метал и обижался на весь свет. «То, что я не люблю Индис и её выводок, не значит, что я плохой мастер с руками не из плеч! И что же, этот морской угорь опозорил меня на весь Аман! Я бы сделал всё в лучшем виде, Эарвен бы осталась довольна! Хотя… глядя на них двоих не поймешь, кто жених, а кто невеста. Вот к чему приводят смешанные браки! Мальчики, вы должны жениться только на девах из нолдор! И внуки ваши — тоже!»

Маэдрос тогда кивал. Они с братьями тогда увивались вокруг отца, желая его успокоить, а матушка… Нерданэль прятала редкую улыбку в рукав и уходила в мастерскую.

В работе Энердиля отец нашёл три тысячи недостатков, но потом признал: ожерелье чего-то да стоит. И Энердиль не такой уж плохой мастер. Иногда. По большим праздникам. Когда Древа цветут.

Теперь Эльвинг, придавленная историей и семейным прошлым, уперлась.

— Тетушка, я не могу это взять!

— Поучи ещё меня! — Артанис рассердилась не на шутку. — Я хотела, чтобы в этом ожерелье вышла замуж моя дочь, но ты, звездочка, успела раньше. Я бы, конечно, подождала лет двадцать, а то и тридцать, но кто нам их даст? Украшения нужны, чтобы носить их и радоваться, а не лопаться от ложной скромности. Тебе что, не нравится?

— Нет. Просто оно…

— Слишком взрослое? Моя мать выше тебя, но королева должна уметь носить такие вещи. Если хочешь знать, моя бабушка тоже не сразу научилась. Пусть подданные знают, что у нас всё хорошо.

— А у нас хорошо?

— Здесь и сейчас — да. Ты теперь женщина из дома Финвэ. Подними голову и иди.

Ожерелье Эарвен и впрямь смотрелось на изящной Эльвинг несколько чуждо, словно из иной жизни. И Маэдросу вдруг стало жаль её юности, как и тех, кто родился после Нирнаэт.

Они не видели ни покоя, ни силы эльдар. Они росли на осколках былого, и верно, однажды увидят, как исчезает в море эта земля.

Только бы не увидели победы Моргота…

Ни о чем не подозревающая Эльвинг вновь чмокнула его в лоб.

— И как я тебе?

— Идем, — Артанис избавила его от необходимости отвечать. — Нехорошо опаздывать на собственную свадьбу. Тебя ждут братья.

Они ушли и не слышали грома и треска. По спине Маэдроса будто ударили молнией-плетью, кости ломало и перекручивало.

Превращаться… становиться эльда вновь было мучительно.

Маэдрос пришел в себя на полу: нагой, мокрый, дрожащий, в куче перьев.

Комната тонула в сумерках. На Сириомбар опустилась ночь.

Ничего не понимая, Маэдрос смотрел на левую руку, покрытую шрамами от ожогов.

На месте правой была уже привычная культя. Видно, чего-то не может даже отцовский Камень, сиявший теперь в девичьей шкатулке Эльвинг. Маэдрос протянул к нему руку — и взвыл от боли.

«Не тронь чужое, — явственно прозвучало в его голове, — я её, а не ваш».

На шум и крик прибежал Кано с младшими, которые в два прыжка свалили Маэдроса на землю и принялись лизаться.

— Ты вернулся! Как?!

Брат бросился поднимать его с пола и усадил на постель, прогнувшуюся под двойным весом. Маэдрос закутался в покрывало.

— Ну-у…. Не то, чтобы я поумнел, но меня поцеловала Эльвинг. Я теперь ей должен. Дважды.

Казалось, его спина и задница превратились в огромный синяк, даром, что насест был ниже роста Эльвинг. Кано недоверчиво шевельнул правым ухом.

— Поцеловала? Со всей любовью?

— Да.

Младшие так и лезли на ручки. Маэдрос с силой отпихнул от себя две морды. И без них было тошно.

Кано, наконец, отмер и только что не подпрыгивал на месте от возмущения:

— Я ли этих рыжих дурней не целовал?! Я ли их не любил?!

В ушах непривычно шумело. Маэдрос скривился:

— Ты не прекрасная влюбленная дева, Кано. Что с тебя взять!

— Вы что так кричите? Вам плохо?

На пороге бывшей комнаты Эльвинг стояли донельзя смущенные молодожёны, которым их с Кано вопли даже не дали подремать после… хм, тяжких трудов.

Маэдрос решил вспомнить о хороших манерах, встал и поклонился, придержав покрывало.

— Здравствуй, сын Итарильдэ. Здравствуй и ты, дитя Лютиэн. Ты всё же выдрала у меня и хвост, и маховые перья. Молодец, сдержала слово. Всегда так делай.

Эльвинг стояла с жарко полыхающими щеками и только что не метала глазами молнии.

— Чтобы я… чтобы я ещё хоть раз в жизни подобрала из моря такую пакость?! Да ни за что!

Маэдрос закатил глаза:

— Твое высочество, у всех свои недостатки!…

И потом отплевывался от перьев из подушки, которую Эльвинг с размаху надела ему на голову.

Маэдрос долго хохотал. Да что там, он был счастлив поцапаться с кем-то от души, и ни в чем себе не отказывал.

— Папа был прав! Вы те ещё засранцы!

— Когда б я с этим спорил, юная госпожа! Чтоб ты знала, принцессе таких слов знать не положено!

— Скажи это моей тете!

… Через пятнадцать лет, прикрывая её от стаи гауров, пришедших в Сириомбар вместе с Тху, привычно разя направо и налево, уворачиваясь от когтей и зубов, Маэдрос подумал, что у него вышла не такая уж плохая жизнь, а теперь будет и достойная смерть.

Он не собирался сдаваться Тху. Не теперь, когда корабли Кирдана уходили на Балар, спасая немногих уцелевших, и когда обратился в огромную головешку Сириомбар.

Маэдрос со всей яростью бросился на вышедшего из пламени Тху, не подпуская того к наследнице Лютиэн. Когда же Тху после долгого боя заставил его отступить к обрыву и выбил из его руки меч, Маэдрос схватил эту тварь за плащ и вместе с врагом кинулся в море. Прямо на острые скалы Сириомбара.

В предрассветно-розовом небе парила белая чайка. Покружив над городом, она полетела далеко на запад, но Маэдрос этого уже не видел.

*

...Война Гнева не дошла пока до этих земель, Дориат, а вернее, всё, что него осталось, ещё стоял.

Белерианд уходил под воду. Каменная плита, которую и века и века назад пел Ауле, раскалывалась на куски. Морская вода смешивалась с речной и заполняла низины и русла рек, наступая шаг за шагом.

Но роща на берегу мертвого Эсгалдуина по-прежнему зеленела. Мелиан спрятала её от глаз Моргота, и пока враг не видел, набиралась сил.

Она ничем не смогла помочь Диору. Яд, который бросили в воды Эсгалдуина наугрим, на самом деле принадлежал Майрону, а она-то и не заметила. Как и не заметила того, насколько привязалась к этой земле, вплелась в саму её суть.

Не стоило детям огня любить детей Эру, равно как и приводить в этот мир своих, как и вкладывать свою суть в защиту этой земли.

Любовь к Тинголу была ошибкой. Рождение Лютиэн было ошибкой. Завеса была чудовищной ошибкой. Источник… пожалуй, что тоже.

Мелиан не жалела ни об одной из своих ошибок. Любить и утратить лучше, чем не любить вовсе. Вот её урок.

Она пила из кувшина, пока в голове не прояснилось.

Каждый свой шаг она сверяла с Песней и Музыкой, и кажется, пришло время признать, что она безнадежно запуталась, а партия её свернула не туда, утратив и звучание, и смысл.

Что же, она умела признавать свои ошибки. Много ли стоит раскаяние, полученное под принуждением?

Мелиан взмахнула рукой, освобождая тех, кого посадила под замок десятилетия назад.

— Идите. Я отпускаю вас.

Сыны Феанора и их приближенные были не самые приятные и покладистые собеседники, но теперь они послушались её беспрекословно.

Освободить от заклятья прежде времени Мелиан не могла. Но дать свободу от этого места и от себя — вполне.

Выдрав из земли корни, сыны… дубы Феанора и их верные быстро двинулись на восток, шлепая по подступающей воде моря, рассекая невысокую еще воду. Корни их извивались змеями.

— Хорошей дороги. Не попадайтесь наугрим. И людям тоже.

Ожидаемо, сыновья Феанора её обругали напоследок, особенно тот, самый высокий и наглый. Что же, кого-то не исправит даже плен.

Мелиан устало провела рукой по волосам, отдав темной воде свое покрывало.

Она знала, что Моргот проиграет. Моргот проиграл в тот миг, когда на землю Гаваней Сириона высадилось златовласое войско, шесть веков учившиеся одолевать таких, как он.

Проиграл в тот миг, когда внучка Мелиан обернулась птицей и нашла корабль своего мужа.

Проиграл, когда в Ангбанд пришли Берен и Лютиэн, а до них — тот, кого звали Фингон Отважный. Астальдо, как Тулкаса, только подумать…

Мелиан не волновала судьба Моргота. Он сам сплел и выткал свой удел в Песне. Майрон — иное дело.

Майя Мелиан желала говорить со своим братом в песне. Желала задать ему неудобные вопросу, как мастер мастеру и певшая — певшему.

Мелиан села на камни. Роща, свободная от темной силы, не уйдет под воду ещё долго.

Рано или поздно Майрон придет сюда. Мелиан знала это.

Её источник тихо журчал и ждал своего часа.


End file.
